Found You Again: Now that I Have You, I Must Keep You
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: This story is basically a sequel to Found You Again. This will be more Kick revolved and might contain some cursing, but not as much as Found You Again. R&R and also you will discover some things about the characters that you might've never guessed. Please enjoy! I kind of have writers block, but I tried to use my ideas and put them together. Thanks and love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I know that Found You Again didn't have as much Kick in it and had more of adventure together kind of stuff. So, I'm going to make Found You Again: Now That I Have You, I Must Keep You. Basically, this will be more revolved around Jack and Kim's relationship. Also, my new story with KimBrewer4Life will be up in about two weeks. Those who read Found You Again... DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! Love ya's! Without further-a-do, I give you chapter one!**_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Two years, yes two full years since me and Jack became a couple. It seems like it was just yesterday when we kissed for the first time, when we fought Mikayla and her hoe bags off. When we kicked ass at the tournament, when we went on our first official date, when he came to my dance recitals, to the talent show, when he was proud that I became a belt higher than him. We've been through so much together and not just us, but the gang too. Now we have to face the biggest challenge of all... College. That's right, in two months I will officially be leaving the hell hole that we call high school and entering the scary world of adult hood. God dammit!

"Well, I see someone's thinking about me." Jack said as he came up behind me.

"Hey babe!" I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"Hi, what's wrong you seem a bit out of it?" He asked.

"Nothing just thinking about-" I started to say when Jack cut me off.

"College, and how we might never see each other again, and how our future together is at stake." He said exasperated.

"Yes, you idiot and don't mock me! It's normal for a girlfriend to worry if her boyfriend is going to hit on other girls while your both off at college!" I explained.

"C'mon Kimmy-cub don't you trust me?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" I asked. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Haha, very funny! You know that kind of attitude might just drive me to hit on other girls." He joked, but I stopped and gave him the deadest, and straightest look.

"Sorry, I was just kidding I didn't mean it." He said with the most terrified look on his face. Legit, he looks like he just found out Darth Vader was his father.

"You're really lucky you're cute!" I said in a warning tone, which he ignored.

"So you think I'm cute?" He asked in a flirtatious tone while wriggling his eye brows.

"If you keep annoying the shit out of me, you won't be for long." I said innocently.

"Is it normal that my girlfriend scares me?" He asked.

"In my book it is." I said smiling and the bell rung for next class.

**Jack's POV**

I love Kim to death, but I feel like she should trust me more often. I'm also kind of scared, I mean how do you tell your girlfriend that you're going to another state for college! Kim is destined for Harvard! She's really smart and Milton hooked her up when he took the test! I'm going to Washington University of Martial Art Masters **(A/N: I made that up)**. She will be all the way in New York and I will be in Washington state.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!" Gracie screamed as she walked into the room having the biggest spasm I've ever seen. You see Kim is still really crazy, but she is growing out of it and only acts that way around my sister.

"Mè duèlè la cabesa dè pensarte tanto! Mè duèlè cada guèsò dè extrañartè asi!" Jerry sang as he walked in doing some merengue crap.

"Mrs. Brewer, this is a classroom not a place for you to make 'milkshakes' to attract men!" Mrs. Torres screamed.

"Well, of course you would say that... The only thing you can attract is Mosquitoes." Grace countered, which caused for the class to erupt in laughter.

"For your information, I happen to be married." The teacher said trying to keep her dignity.

"Really, how much did you pay him?" Kim said.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! How dare you?" The teacher screamed.

"I'm not pussy." She answered simply.

"I'm warning you Kim, even though it's the end of the year I can still suspend you from graduation!" Mrs. Torres countered.

"Mrs. Torres you wouldn't do that! Kim is the only one who would actually show you what having an ass means!" Grace said innocently. The class erupted in laughter again.

"I got dat cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" Kim sang while twerking.

"Please, sit down you have scarred me forever!" The teacher said.

"No look ... ALL I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY IS A BIG BOOTY HOE!" Grace said and slapped Kim's ass at hoe. This may seem lesbian, but trust me they just act this weird to get out of trouble or just because they are freaking insane.

"Ow Grace! It think you just flattened it!" Kim said while rubbing her ass.

"Eh, get a butt lift or cheek life or whatever it's called." Grace said while shrugging.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher screamed, which didn't work because Grace and Kim walked out arguing about what the surgery was called... Gross!

"Remind me again why you're dating Kim?" Jerry said as he sat next to me.

"Because she beautiful, funny, smart, can kick-ass, talented, and I'll kick YOUR ass if you ever ask that again." I answered innocently while emphasizing the word your. He raised his hands up in self-defense. Then the bell rung signaling it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracie's POV**

"OMG Kim that's adorbs you HAVE to wear it for graduation!" Donna said. We were currently shopping for our graduation dresses because it was next week. Yes, that's right. In one week we will no longer be seniors, but freshman's to multiple colleges. I can't believe how time flew. Soon, I will be living on my own; an independent adult. Well, not so independent; you see Jerry will be living with me. Since we are going to different colleges, but in the same state we decided to live together and work part-time to pay bills.

"Grace! Pay attention this is important!" I turned my attention towards Donna.

"Pink or lavender nail polish?" She said as if my answer depicted the outcome of the worlds fate.

"Hmmmmm, pink. Lavender doesn't go with your dress color, anyways, c'mon Kim we have to get going." I said. You see Jack is planning to tell Kim about his college choice over a romantic dinner.

"But-I-no-fine!" Kim said hesitating after almost every word.

**-LineBreak-**

"C'mon oh rude boy  
Give me, give me up!  
C'mon rude boy  
We should take the night!  
Take it, take it!  
Baby, ba-" Kim was cut off by Jerry.

"OMG! You're to white! Shut up!" Kim gave Jerry the deadest look she could pull off. Then he did his Columbian War Chant and ran, but Kim didn't go after him. Well, better said, she couldn't because Jack got a head start and already had his arms around her waist holding her back.

"I'll get him. And when I do... I have no idea what I will do to him yet, but I'll figure something out." Kim said in a warning tone and then speeding up a bit towards the end still keeping the same tone of voice.

"Kim, did you have your bitch flakes this morning?" Jerry asked entering the room again. Then his eyes widened and he jumped behind me.

"Fight like a man you little weasel!" I screamed stepping to the side revealing him.

"Anyways, Kim c'mon I need to show you something." Jack said pulling her outside. This should be interesting.

**Kim's POV**

Jack led me outside. I was literally blown away by the sight in front of me. The whole back yard had lights everywhere and in the middle was a small table for two and a dinner with a rose and a candle. We sat and ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Then he got a bit uneasy.

"Kim, of I told you that we might be apart for some time. What would you say?" Jack asked.

"Ummmm, well it depends for how long?" I answered.

"For college; Kim I'm going to Washington's University for Martial Art Masters." He finished. I dropped my fork, my world seemed to stop. Then I re-collected myself.

"Oh ummmmm, that's great." I said holding back my tears. Jack sighed.

"Kim, if you don't want me to-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine!" I said harshly.

"Really cuz you don't seem like-" I cut him off yet again.

"I gotta go." I said rolling my tissue up and throwing it on the table then walking to the front door quickly so that he wouldn't see the tears running down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meow! I have no idea why I just did that! Okay, so I really have no idea what to do with this chapter so I'm just going to improvise. However, I promise that there will be somewhat of a happy ending; also this story will be way longer than just ten chapters although there might be a lot of time skips considering that what happens in between them don't really matter. Well, without-further-a-do I give you chapter three.**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

FUCK MY LIFE! I feel like killing myself! I can't stand to know that Kim hates me! If you think I'm over-exaggerating then why don't I take you on the 'Trail of Flashbacks You wish You could Forget'!

**-Mini FlashBack-**

I was walking toward Kim's locker when I noticed she was crying. God damn! What have I done!

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked. Kim quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

"Oh hi Jack!" She said.

"Kim answer my question!" I said seriously.

"Hey look there goes Louie! Hey Louie wait up!" Kim screamed after a random third grader from the other building walking down the hall.

"I'm not Louie! God, blondes are so stupid!" The kid said to Kim. She raised a brow, glared at him and then took his hand.

"Well now your name is Louie!" She yelled at the kid dragging him to heaven knows where.

**-End of Mini Flashback-**  
**-Start of another Random Mini Flashback-**

"Hey Kim, can we talk?" I asked as we exited the building we as know as high school.

"Ummmmmm- I- ummmm- I - can't- I have to ummm go learn how guys put on condoms." She finished saying that, then widening her eyes then shrugging it off and running in the opposite direction of where she and I lived (we're neighbors).

**-End of Mini Flashback-**  
**-Start of another Random Mini FlashBack-**

"Hey Kim, can I borrow a pencil?" I asked her in math class. She gave me a warm smile, nodded, took out a pencil, broke it, and then threw it at my face.

"Oops, sorry I'm such a blonde!" She said rolling her eyes then turning her attention back towards the board.

**-End of Mini FlashBack-**  
**-Start of another Random Mini FlashBack-**

"Kim wait up!" I screamed running after her in the halls.

"RAPE! MALEST! SEXUAL HARRASMENT! AHHHHHHHHH!" Kim screamed before running away.

**-End of Mini FlashBack-**

"Welcome seniors to Seaford High School's Ceremony for the graduating class of 2013!" Principle Michelle said as the auditorium was filled with applause, laughter, cries, and cheers. The ceremony went by fast and soon it was time to present the graduating seniors and where they wish to be in the future.

"First graduating senior is very peppy, she is described as out-going, spontaneous, girly, and to many guys attractive. Please welcome, graduating senior Donna Tobin who will be attending The Fashion Institute University of Technology. After university she wants to marry have children and become a designer!" Our principle said introducing Donna, shaking her hand and handing her the diploma.

"Next up is a truly intelligent young lady. She was first in her class, she is an honors student, she is known as bright, phenomenal, brilliant! She is beautiful, but doesn't let her ego get in the way of her school work. It's no surprise that her college will be Harvard College in New York and afterwards she will attend Harvard University on full scholarship and after university she wants to become a lawyer. Presenting, senior Julie Veronica Andrews!" The crowd roared with applause and Julie walked up to receive her diploma.

"Our next graduant is also female. She is very interesting, yet shy. She hasn't really been known for anything; but if you asked someone to define her they would say one word... Loyal. I've seen her stick up for people she didn't even know, keep the darkest secrets of her enemies, and help anyone who crossed her way. She is bold, daring, and at the same time caring and kind. She will be attending Hunter College on half scholarship, please welcome to the stage Kelsey Brenda Collins; who after college will work on becoming a surgeon." I smiled as she walked up to the stage and as Eddie admired her. Well, at least he gets to keep his girlfriend.

"Up next is truly terrifying child! I know that some of you already know whom I'm speaking of. When she first got here she got into a fist fight and then stuck the middle finger at me and walked away." Everyone laughed recalling that memory. "I also remember her flipping any guy who simply flirted with her, which is ironic considering she is a very beautiful young lady. I've seen her progress from out-going, courageous, a little to daring, perilous, and audacious to still insane, caring, intelligent, radiant, brilliant, sarcastic, and kind-hearted. Please give a big and warm applause for Kimberly Anne Crawford who will be attending Harvard College on half scholarship. Afterwards, she plans to-" the principle stopped, her face became pale. Then she fell to the ground, it was then when I realized that she had been shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

The first thing I thought about was Kim's safety I took off from where I was sitting down and made my way towards the stage. Everybody was going insane, they were running,bumping into each other, screaming, crying. You can't really blame them I mean the principle did just get shot. I heard Grace scream and saw she was being held against her will with a gun to her head and right in front of her was Kim.

**Kim's POV**

"Nice and easy Kimberly, I would hate to have to kill your beautiful little friend." She said pointing the gun to Grace's head. I knew exactly who and why this person was standing right in front of me.

"Let. Her. Go!" I exclaimed, but she just laughed.

"Oh Kimmy, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She responded.

"Look it happened two years ago let it go!" I answered her. Then Grace nodded her head elbowed her in the stomach. She stumbled and fell to the ground when Grace made a run for it.

"KIM!" I heard Kelsey scream my name, I turned around only to see that Mikayla recovered from when she fell and picked up the gun. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying towards my face,but before it hit me Jack pushed me out of the way. OMG! Jack just took a bullet for me! I dropped to my knees and began bawling.

"JACK! Please be okay, please!" I screamed while crying. I felt Grace's presence and she dropped to her knees and began crying also.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED!?" She screamed,but I didn't answer her because I couldn't seem to stop crying long enough to answer. Then I felt Jerry's presence behind me and he made me and Grace get up so that the paramedics could load him onto the gurney.

"Look, only family can go in here." The paramedic said to me when I tried to get into the ambulance.

"I'm his sister and this is his girlfriend." Grace piped in and the paramedic nodded before letting us both into the ambulance. I cried the whole way and when we got there I continued to cry. Twenty minutes later the gang arrived.

"What happened?" Eddie screamed running in with Kelsey.

"Is he okay?" Milton screamed running in followed by Julie.

"Where is he?" Jerry screamed running in after Julie. En the nurse walked in.

"Jackson Daniel Brewer?" She asked as we all stood up.

"The bullet hit his leg close to his pelvis, but he's going to be fine. We just need to operate a small surgery starting right now. He's a very lucky guy." Everybody let out the breath that the were holding, but I didn't. I sat in a chair, hugged my legs and cried. They all came to comfort me, but I wouldn't listen. After and hour I felt them go away, but I stayed and I cried for what seemed like an eternity and I will continue to until I get to talk to a healthy Jack. I felt my eyes get heavy and five minutes later I fell asleep and the last thing I remembered was the bullet that was meant to hit me.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in what I guess is the hospital considering everything is white. I have no idea how I got here... Wait now I remember. Suddenly, Kim burst through the door pouring tears.

"Jack, OMG your okay. Look, I am so sorry for everything. I've been such a bitch! Please, don't scare me like that again." She said in between cries.

"Kim relax I'm okay. Come sit here." I said making space for her to lay down.

"Jack please I'm so sorry." She said crying again taking a seat beside me.

"Kim, I took the bullet for you because I love you. Don't forget that, whether you act like a bitch or not." I responded joking in the last sentence. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Jack-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"What happened baby girl?" I asked her as she blushed at her little nickname.

"About college, go." She answered simply.

"What?" I asked her obviously confused.

"I want anything but to be away from you, but I want you to go." She answered.

"Kim, I told you before graduation, I'm not going to Washington." I answered her.

"Well, sorry Brewer but you don't have a choice; you're going." She said sternly.

"Kim I'm not leaving you forget it." I answered her.

"Jack, I can't be in the way of what you want. Of course, I want you to stay and I do love you too. But you have to go; and trust me when you leave you're going to find someone better than me. Someone who you'll spend the rest of your life with." She said holding back tears.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" I asked her cupping her cheek with my hand. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Positive, now let's get you home I'm pretty sure Jerry burned down your house." Kim joked and we walked out of the room, but I'm still not sure if I should go or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kim's POV**

Here I am, standing in front of one of the best colleges in the United States. I take a deep breath and push pass the doors. The minute I walk in I feel all eyes on me. I rolled my eyes, wow even in college the guys can be perverted. I've literally been here fifteen minutes and three guys have tried to look up my skirt. I walked to my locker and opened it only to fine a mini poster in it that says 'Welcome Kimberly'. I rolled my eyes again, this is so stupid. Wait, I'm in a smart people school now... This is absolutely preposterous. Then Milton and Julie came up to me.

"Hey girlie, so you ready for your very first day!" She asked jumping for joy.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered unsure. How was I supposed to make it brought college without Jack? I mean, he was my boyfriend and best friend. I can't help but think that he'll find a replacement for me within the first week in Washington.

"Jack loved and loves you. He'll be back after college and I'm positive about that. Why you ask, well he's only the most hard headed guy I know!" Milton said. I smiled, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks, now lets get to class Julie looks like she's about to have a heart attack." I said waving my hand in Julie's face. Apparently, we are twenty minutes late. Milton nodded and we all headed to our first class of the morning.

**Gracie's POV**

"Babe get up... NOW!" I screamed in Jerry's ear. He fell off the bed and started saying something in Spanish.

"Coño haora me areglè yo con Ella. Chamà qùe es!?" He said.

"Jerry we're late! Don't you have to be at the dance academy in like ten minutes!" I screamed at him.

"Excuse me but its The Manhattan Academy of Per-" I cut him off.

"Yea, yea, yea, yea now hurry up and get changed!" I exclaimed throwing a random outfit at him.

**Eddie's POV**

"Hun, I'm going to work I'll be back at around 5:00, so that means you have to take a morning class!" Kelsey yelled from the bathroom. Dammit! I almost forgot.

"Kay, have fun see you later, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed while putting on my shoes.

"I love you too!" She answered before leaving.

**Jack's POV**

"Frank get out of the bathroom!" I yelled from the other side if the door to my roommate.

"No! It needs proper cleaning!" He answered from the inside. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Dude, that gross you could've said 'five more minutes' or something." I answered back before sitting down and pulling out my phone.

_**Jack: Hey baby girl, how is your first day?**_

_**Kim: Lonely without you :'(**_

_**Jack: awwwww I miss you too Kimmy!**_

_**Kim: yeah u better! Lml, just kidding. I g2g the teacher came back from da bathroom or her evil layer whatever u prefer to call it ;)**_

_**Jack: lol, Kay bye**_

_**Kim: bye Jackie :p**_

_**Jack: Did you have to go there?**_

_**Kim: well, you did call me Kimmy!**_

_**Jack: fair enough bye :***_

_**Kim: bye :$ :***_

* * *

_**Well, there you go. I know, some of you are probably mad about Jack leaving, but trust me it'll work out. Also, I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I wanted to give you a taste of what all their lives are going to be like for the next couple of chapters. Bye! Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so am I the only one freaking out right now! I absolutely loved the new Kickin' It episode it was so cute! Hopefully, Jack and Kim work out great as a couple. Anyways, so since the show has finally given the fans what they want (KICK PREVAILS); I was wondering if I should continue this story. I mean, let's be honest now that Jack and Kim are kind of, sorta together then the story will become obsolete to the readers. So, I decided to ask you guys... Either I continue this story and finish it OR I can start another fanfiction based on the new ABC Family show "The Fosters". Review or PM me to tell me and I'm so sorry because I really hate it when authors post A/N's instead of uploading chapters, but I just wanted to ask you guys what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Guess who decided to continue writing the story! Okay, you all PM'ed and reviewed and outcome was continue. Without further-a-do here is chapter 6!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was walking down the halls... fingers intertwined... with my girlfriend. Look, this doesn't mean I don't love Kim, of course I still do. Its just, now that we're broken up she told me that it was okay for me to see other people. Of course I denied, but then Jerry kept telling me that I can't sit around waiting for Kim like an idiot.

"Babe, are you okay?" Valerie asked. While take my face and forcing it to meet hers.

"Ummmmm yeah just thinking about that science test." I answered her trying hard not to let my voice get higher.

"Okay? Anyways, so my parents are out of town. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some you know alone time." She asked seductively. Jesus, this isn't another excuse for her to try to get my in bed. I'm the ony virgin in my class, and frankly I'd like to keep it like that.

"Well, we'll see." I said trying to get out of it, which I knew I would end up going at some point.

"Jack, you're coming." She answered sternly.

"Valerie, you aren't the boss of me." I scoffed at her.

"Jack, you are coming. If you don't then I'll tell my daddy you broke my heart and he'll get you kicked out of the school." She threatened. Ugh! I forgot to tell you. She is also the daughter of the Vice Principle or Dean of the academy.

"Valerie, don't start this again. You know I'm not ready for this." I replied removing her hands from my chest.

"You're the worst boyfriend I've ever had." She muttered under her breath.

"You know what... I can't do this anymore." I said facing her, by now we had a bit of a crowd.

"Do what?" She asked while taking all of her hair and putting on one side.

"Valerie, I think we should break up. I'm really sorry, you'll find the right guy sometime though." I answered before walking away from a dumbfounded Valerie. I can't live a lie.

**Kim's POV**

I strolled down the hall side by side with Julie.

"OMG, I can't believe we are finally having a dance. I mean, we may be in college but hey This ginger wants to have fun." Julie said shimmying to her locker. I rolled my eyes, ever since her, me and Grace started in the same building she has been getting more and more outgoing.

"I know right, I miss the old days. Anyways, we still on for tonight? I need to buy my dress today because tomorrow I have to work and the dance is the next day." I replied while shutting my locker and heading off to my next class, which happened to be Government Politics.

"UH DUH! However, I do believe there is something a little more important than your dress." She said while linking arms with me.

"And that would be?" I asked curiously.

"A DATE SMART ASS!" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes yet again at her antics.

"Look, I know you want me to move on, but *sigh* I just can't bring myself to it. And yes I understand that Jack is dating again, but I'm not Jack I'm me. Besides, me and Jack had a solid relationship of almost three years and before that we were best friends and crushes for four years." I explained. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Kim, you have no idea what you're missing out on. When you walk down these halls people stop and stare. For some of us this may be growing up, but for you things haven't changed from high school. You still catch attention even when you don't want it." She responded.

"You know what... you're right. It's time for me to move on; start over. I mean it's been a year and 10 months, I'm going for it." I said, Julie IS right.

"Well, looks like you won't have to go for it cuz here comes James the hottie." She whispered before winking and taking off. I looked up to see a dirty blonde guy with fairly tan skin walking towards me. He had sort of a "Bieber Flip" and he was dressed in a white long sleeve under shirt, a velvet red sweater vest over it and a black tie. Oh now, I recognize him he's one of the most sophisticated guys in the class besides Milton.

"Hey there beautiful." James said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Ummmm, hi." I said while blushing light pink.

"So, ummmm I heard you don't have a date to the dance yet." He said while putting his arm around me and leading me towards my next class.

"Well no... why do you ask?" I asked like I knew what was coming next.

"Well, I figured such an exquisite beauty shouldn't be going alone. Maybe we should go together?" He asked, I bit my lip and looked down.

"Look James, I'm sorry but-" I cut myself off and started remembering my conversation with Julie. Her words replayed in my head like a broken record... over, and over, and ov-

"Kim as much as I would love to stand here and look at you I can't afford to be late." He said while chuckling.

"You know what yes. I'd love to go with you." I answered while smiling. He smiled back before saying,

"Great, pick you up at eight from your house babe." He winked before taking off. I walked into the classroom smiling like and idiot.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Look, just trust me I got your back/backs. Anyways, I know its kind of short and this one is also irrelevant, but the next chapter is going to leave you screaming at the computer. I hope you guys enjoyed! If you didn't then review, PM me, tell me what you want and I'll find a way to give it to you. Also, I'm gonna bargain with you guys. If you want to know what happens next, then I want at least ten more reviews... I will NOT update until I get at least ten more reviews. That is my compromise, also I'm extremely sorry for updating! I've been really busy that's why! Again, I'm not going to bore you with my hectic schedule, but I am going to try to update sooner. Well, I leave you guys to be weird cuz its like REALLY late here. ADIOS! CHAO! SIANARAH! BYE! Okay, now I'm really leaving BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, that didn't take long. I got ten reviews in about two weeks. That isn't so bad. Anyways, I'm freaking tired AND sick AND my cousins are annoying me AND if I don't lose some weight my flirting is gonna go back down. Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm single now and I gotta embrace it right? Again, why am I telling you this? I'm to weird sometimes, I can't even understand me. Okay, now start reading the story, I don't feel like talking anymore.**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Jerry calling me at about 5 o'clock in the morning. I answered the phone groggy.

"Jerry it's 5 A.M on a Friday what do you want man." I asked when I answered the phone.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jerry answered doing his 'Columbian War Chant.'

" Jerry I told you... If Elmo comes to attack you have to call Grace not me!" I exclaimed.

"No dude it's not that!" He answered.

"Then what happened?" I asked yearning for this conversation to end.

"It's Kim yo! She's gone bazzerk!" He answered. I popped up straight in bed.

"What? Is she okay? What happened? Is she hurt?" I asked frantically.

"No but-" He was cut off by me.

"You know what? Get prepared for visitors Jerry cuz I'm going to New York." I answered before hanging up the phone.

**Jerry's POV**

I smirked. I knew Jack would fly here if I told him something was wrong with Kim. Now to talk her out of her date with this James dude.

"Hey Julie, is Kim there with you?" I asked when Julie picked up the phone.

"Jerry, I'm not letting you talk to her. Last time I did that you told her you were gonna sue her because she wouldn't bring you Chinese food." She answered avoiding my question.

"No, I'm not gonna piss her off Grace wants to talk to her." I lied. Pshh, Grace isn't even here.

"If Grace isn't there then why would she wanna talk to Kim?" Julie asked knowingly. Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, and you also said THAT out loud." She answered nonchalantly.

"Okay fine, so Grace doesn't want to talk to her. But please put her on." I begged.

"Good bye Jerry." Julie answered.

"NO! I'm not gonna annoy her! I just want to talk her out of going on her date with James." I blurted out before widening my eyes in realization.

"Why would you do that!? Look Jerry, I understand that you're Jack's best friend and that you're a total KICK SHIPPER believe me so am I; but it's not like Jack waited for Kim. He went ahead and started dating, so explain to me why Kim can't try and be happy again!" After Julie finished her rant I only had one thing to answer.

"BECAUSE SHE'S TO WHITE!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up. _**(A/N: Lml, it was either "because she's to white" or "because she loves him" so umm yea just letting you know.)**_

**Kim's POV**

"Who was that?" I asked when Julie screamed 'wtf is wrong with you' into the phone.

"Oh it was just Jerry, ya know wanting to annoy you." She answered nervously laughing.

"Ummmm okay? Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to shopping! Where should we go first, Papaya or NordStrom or ooooooo ForeverXXI?" I replied brushing off her weird change of attitude.

"Duh, Papaya!" She responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded and we both headed off to Papaya.

**Grace's POV**

*HONK HONK* I beeped the horn/cornet to call Jack's attention. He hoped into the car and gave me a big old hug. I haven't seen him in forever.

"Sup lil sis how ya been?" He asked smirking. I knew what he meant.

"Fine thank you very much! And if you were wondering no, I'm not pregnant you idiot!" I yelled at him. Once he heard Jerry proposed, he has been begging me for some niece and/or nephews.

"Okay, whatever but just remember that time is running out." At that I wacked him in the back of the head. What an idiot. He rolled his eyes and I stepped on the gas to drive home.

**Kim's POV**

Julie and I walked out the mall with about 5 bags each. After about an hour Julie had finally decided on a black satin dress. It had spaghetti strings that were bedazzled. The cups were separated instead of sweetheart style and it also had mini diamonds on the outline. It was simple yet fancy. My dress was a one shoulder strap peach/pink colored dress. The shoulder strap was thick and also had diamonds. Mine was also high-low and flowing and at the waist-band was bedazzled.

"Eeeekk! Kim, your dress is gorgeous! Okay, so now we have to go to eat, go to the gym, and after we are going to my place to take a shower and get our hair done." Julie said eagerly before pulling me into some salad bar.

**Grace's POV**

I pulled up in the apartments parking and lead Jack to our apartment. When Jerry saw Jack he did a double take. No literally, he fell over some random chair and then got back up and tackled Jack... boys... wait no... men!

"Alright bro, now that you're here we have to get Kim to see you. When she does, she'll forget all about her stupid date!" Jerry said.

"WHAT! I thought Jack was just here to visit, not to ruin Kim's date!" I screamed startling them.

"Uh, no! Why would Jack come to visit you? He lived with you didn't he?" Jerry asked oblivious of the fact that he just insulted me. I exited the room and returned with his pajamas, pillow, and blanket. I threw it at his face before saying,

"Well since you think I'm not visitor worthy and impossible to live with, you can sleep on the couch tonight! Fucking asshole." I muttered a few curse words before debating on whether I should call Kim and warn her.

**Jack's POV**

I almost bursted out laughing, which I did when Grace exited the room.

"So Grace is the one with balls huh?" I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What? Psh, no! Ya know, just uh letting her take charge for once. You know get um tired of being the man of the house." He said his voice octivating after practically every word. Just then, Grace walked back into the room.

"Man of the house huh? Well since your so tough, I don't think you would mind sleeping in the driveway." She said to sweet for his safety.

"Psh, I'm not scared of you." He said standing up and backing away from her. Which was understandable, Grace is scary as hell.

"Oh really." She said with the same tone before grabbing him by the ear and pulling him outside. After I heard what sounded like a hose Grace came back in smiling evilly before walking to her bedroom. Then Jerry walked in soaking wet.

"I got the hose." He said pouting like a child. By this point I practically died of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? It's not like she's stronger than me!" He said in a whining tone.

"JEREMIAH!" Grace screamed from inside the bedroom making him jump.

"Coming dear!" He exclaimed before running into the bedroom. By this point I was practically crying. Man, I missed them so much.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry! I know I said the LAST chapter was a filler, but I just got kinda lazy. So, I decided to give you an insight of Grace and Jerry's relationship. Also, I wanna keep you in suspense for when Kim sees Jack... IF she does ;) Anyways, if you want the next chapter then it will be the same as last time. TEN REVIEWS! When I get ten reviews I will update! And tell me if you liked it or not constructive criticism is appreciated. Key word constructive! Okay, I'm tired so ummm BYE! Until next time my lovelies!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**RUFF! MEOW! RIBBET! Okay, I'm done being weird! Anyways, okay so I have about 10 chapters for this story so hmmm maybe I'll make it 15 or 20 chapters. Depends on what I'll be doing... AND if people review. Thanks for reviewing and if you don't review... THEN REVIEW! Besides, I need excuses to get away from my cousins, they keep asking me personal and dirty questions. Also, I know I said I was going to wait until I got ten reviews, but I just couldn't do it. I'm weak :( Okay, I'm done being awkward... now read!**_

**Kim's POV**

"JULIE GET OUT OF THE SHOWER! MILTON TELL JULIE TO GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" I yelled knocking wait no, banging on the bathroom door.

"Relax Kim! I'm almost out!" She shouted back from inside of the bathroom. I didn't answer instead I went to watch Twisted with Milton.

**_-LineBreak-_**

"THAT'S IT! JULIE I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" I screamed my face turning red from anger. Just then Grace barged into the apartment.

"Kim shut the fuck up!" Grace screamed before turning back around and slamming the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and thats when Julie came out of the bathroom. We looked at each other for a moment then I slapped her and walked into the humidity filled bathroom.

"Well you're cranky!" Julie shouted from the outside of the door.

"Shut up! It's not my fault you needed extra time to feel horny in private!" I shouted back.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed. Then I heard her storm off causing me to smirk. What? She's the one who wouldn't get out of the shower.

**Jame's POV**

I was about to start getting ready for my date with Kim when I recieved a call from a very familiar number. I sighed debating whether I should pick it up or not. I glanced back down and decided on answering the phone.

"Wow, I'm surprised you picked up... missed me?" I could practically hear them smirking through the phone.

"Why would I miss you?" I asked bitterly.

"Woah babe, relax! Look all I want is to see you one last time." They answered turning serious.

"Well I don't want to see you. And you know what? I suggest you stop trying to convince me to get back together because you know my parents don't approve. Besides, I'm moving on tonight and I suggest you do too." I ranted.

"Oh, tell me about him." They answered me in dissapointment. I rolled my eyes, why would it be a dude?

"It's not a dude... her name is Kim." I said sighing.

"WHAT BUT YOU'RE G-" The person was cut off because I hung up the phone. I sat down on the chair and cried burrying my face in my hands.

**Jerry's POV**

"C'mon babe, dont you wanna help your brother?' I asked hugging her from behind. Jack had gone out because Grace wanted Taco Bell.

"Jerry of course I do, but I don't want to lose Kim as a friend for ruining her date. She's trying to get over him!" She exclaimed getting out of my grasp and brushing her hair. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist pulling her closer causing her to lower the brush from her hair.

"Porfavor babe." I said pouting inncocently. She rolled her eyes and looked at me for a moment. Then she bit her lip and caved in.

"Fine! But only because I still think Jack and Kim belong together! And I'm not helping either! All I'm doing is driving you and bringing you back!" She said eyeing me.

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yea whatever! Now call Jack and let me get my clothes on." She said pushing me out of the room. I rolled my eyes and dialed Jack's number.

"Yo dude! Grace caved in!" I said once he answered.

"Thanks dude, but you can tell Grace I won't be needing her help... and I won't be needing yours either." He said sympathetically. Awww man! No fair! I wanted to be there when Kim sees Jack!"

"But, but, but- fine!" I answered pouting. Then I hung up the phone... sheesh love has done him wrong. That's when I heard Julie scream from upstairs 'Kim I will rape you.' I widened my eyes relization. Kim's here? Didn't she move out last week?

**Julie's POV**

"Kim hold still!" I shouted chasing after her. I was currently applying eye liner to her and by mistake I poked her in the eye. Then she screamed at me and now I'm chasing her, which is hard considering I have a dress on.

"Julie how about I apply my eye liner so that you won't kill me!" I glared at her, but handed her the eye liner. She quickly applied it and then I went to curl her eye lashes to apply mascara.

"You are not coming near me with that!" She exclaimed backing away. I rolled my eyes while walking towards her.

"Kim it doesn't hurt and I can assure you that I can't kill you with this." This time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Julie get the hell away from me." She said taking baby steps out of the room.

"Kim just-" I was cut off when she took off running. Oh not again!

"KIM!" I yelled. Shes's damn lucky she hasn't put her dress on yet.

"No Julie!" She screamed warningly. That's when Milton shouted from inside the bedroom,

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO GET READY IN HERE!" Then he closed the door. Gosh, sometimes I wonder how I'm the girl in our relationship.

"Julie get away from me!" Kim shouted hiding behind the couch.

"Fine! But know that you'll look like a weirdo with mascara and no volume lashes!" She rolled her eyes at this that's when an idea ppped into my head,

"... AAAHHHH A SPIDER!" I screamed. When she turned around I tackled her.

"Julie what the hell!" She screamed.

"KIM I WILL RAPE YOU!" That's when we heard the doorbell ring. I quickly finished Kim's make-up while Milton got the door. When we walked out Kim and James stared at each other both blushing. I smiled and walked over to Milton who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Uh, I uh got you a coursage." He said handing her a box. Kim blushed before taking it.

"Thanks James, well we should get going." She said before linking arms with him and we all walked out of my apartment.

_**-LineBreak-**_

**Kim's POV**

"So umm what's your favorite thing to do?" I asked trying to get a conversation out of James. We were dancing, but...lets just say that I'm going to have to sign him up for some dance classes.

"Well, I like shopping and writing poetry." He answered. I raised a brow at him... no offence to guys who actually like that, but I'm pretty sure that most guys aren't into shopping. I mean poetry I get, but shopping? I guess James read the look on my face pretty quickly because he tried covering for himself.

"Uhhh I mean I like playing football and basketball. You know besides poetry, but I focus alot more on school." I nodded. We sat in awkward silence when he finally broke it.

"Well, I'm gonna get something to drink. You want something?" He asked getting up from his chair. I nodded as a response and he walked towards the punch bowl. I took out my phone and started texting Grace when I relaized it had been almost thirty minutes. Where is he?

**James's POV**

"Leave me alone and will you stop touching me! I have to get back to my date!" I exclaimed removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Please we just need to talk!" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes. Why!

"Dude, I can't do this anymore! You know my parents don't like you!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares!" He exclaimed. Then he pulled me into a kiss.

**Kim's POV**

I heard James talking to some dude. I hid behind the stairs and watched their little scene. The next thing that happened was what caught me off guard most. THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED? Oh my Lord, he's gay! He played me! I walked up to him and ripped them apart. Then I punched him in the face, so hard that his cheek turned purple almost instantly. I then walked away. I don't know what to do. Then it started pouring rain. I picked up the end of my dress and started running. I didn't need to think about where I was going because I knew exactly where I was going. After a couple of minutes I finally arrived at my destination...the gym. I walked in. You see, I gave up karate when I moved here because it reminded me to much of Jack. Either way, I needed a sport to express my anger... so I went with MMA. That's right, I like Mixed Martial Arts **(A/N: Kinda like the type you see on iCarly, you know the episode with 'Shelby' in it.)** I stripped myself of my clothes and put on a sports bra along with short shorts. Then I wrapped my knuckles and put my practice gloves on **(A/N: Again like the ones on iCarly.)**

"*punch* son of a bitch *left hook* bastard *right swing* gay ass mother *gut punch* fucker *knee kick* hate him *elbow jab* he and his *kick* little boyfriend can go die *front snap kick* I'm such an- ugh why won't this thing fall!" I exclaimed before doing a roundhouse kick knocking the punching bag to ground. I stared at my fists for a minute before hearing a truly disturbing voice.

"So I take it the date went well." I turned around to see the one and only Jackson Brewer smirking... NO!

_**Well, that kinda went a lot better in my head. Eh, who cares... HAHA left ya on a cliffy :P I'm evil! Okay, so if you want to know what happens next then I want ten reviews. I'll never ask for more or less always ten. Don't worry this time... I WON'T give in that is a promise. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's criticism... I don't care because there is always room for improvement. Well I should get going, I'm doing this on my cell phone while my cousins and aunts and uncles are dancing salsa and I feel like joining... UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BELOVED FANFICTIONERS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't take it anymore! My cousins are all guys so they drive me INSANE! Don't get me wrong I love them and I absolutely love spending time with them, but I can't take it anymore! I miss my friends! They keep asking me what getting my period is like! How do they even know if I have it or not!? Another thing is that they have SUPER cute friends and since I don't have an older brother they all play the over-protective role! When I told one of them about my ex-boyfriend he almost went to his parents to ask them for plane tickets to where I live! Oh and another thing is... if you have guy cousins then learn how to fight! Luckily for me I KNOW SELF-DEFENSE! Do you know what one of them did to me yesterday? He took random toys and threw them at my head! If he were older that would be child abuse! You have no idea how many times I get into wrestling matches with them! Here's a tip all you gotta do is *left swing* *right swing* *dodge whatever move they execute* and then *kick him in the balls and run*. Okay, sorry I needed to get that off my chest. I understand if you don't give a shit, but my sister just refuses to listen to my rants... now read.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Jack." I said simply... I showed no emotion. We just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wow Kim, I can tell you really missed me." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here in New York?" I said still showing no emotion. Can you blame me though?

"Just thought I should visit my favorite girl." He said walking towards me, soon we were face to face, but I looked down refusing to make eye contact.

"So what have you been up to? You know besides cursing and beating punching bags." He asked caressing my arm gently. I blushed scarlet red and looked down.

"Uh nothing much. So, how's karate and stuff." I asked gently pushing him away and hanging up another punching bag.

"Great, I'm getting pretty good at it." He said walking to the other side of the rink. I turned back around, so that he could see my face and took my water bottle taking a sip from it.

"Ya know, I'm a tenth degree black belt." He added. After hearing that sentence I choked on my water causing for him to rush to my side.

"Kim are you okay?" He said patting my back. I nodded pushing him away again. I then walked back over to the punching bag and started practicing my right swings. I have no idea if Jack was talking because I just tuned him out. After five minutes I felt his presence get closer; before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me as if hugging me from behind. I bit my lip and looked down because honestly it took every bone in my body not to make-out with him.

"Kimberly if you're trying to ignore me then you are very mistaken." He whispered into my ear huskily. Since when did he become all hot and mysterious? Well, he's always been hot but karate college sure has changed him.

"Jack let me go. I don't have time for this" I replied showing no emotion yet again.

"Kim I don't understand why you're so hostile with me." He answered not letting me out of his grip.

"Hmmm maybe because you showed up at the worst time possible! Because you're trying to lead me on! What are you doing here anyways? Are you trying to gloat that you're doing perfect with your girlfriend and how I'm simply a single chick going to Harvard University on half-scholarship causing for me to have to live in the same building as Grace and Jerry! And let me tell you they aren't easy to be neighbors with! Grace keeps a hose on their door and uses it to punish him! Who uses a hose to punish their fiancé!" I ranted receiving a blank expression from Jack.

"Kim who told you I still had a girlfriend?" He asked me simply.

"That doesn't matter. Jack let me go." I said sternly. He did the exact opposite... instead he smashed his lips onto mine. Then I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I caved in immediately letting him dominate. My arms traveled up to his neck and his grip around my waist tightened. He deepened the kiss while pushing me into a wall. Eventually I broke the kiss before it could get any more intense.

"Jack why did you just kiss me?" I asked obviously confused. He looked at me with a blank expression. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks... he doesn't have a girlfriend! He dumped her a couple weeks ago! Oh my God, I'm such an idiot and I've been such a bitch.

"Wait, you broke up with her?" I asked and he raised a brow.

"Kim is this seriously new to you?" He asked and I nodded. He shrugged and pecked me on the cheek.

"Wait, so did that... kiss... mean that you're staying? You know, for good?" I asked in hope.

**Jack's POV**

I looked at Kim's face and it broke my heart to tell her I had to leave again.

"Well, not exactly." I began, but stopped when I saw Kim's expression. She rolled her eyes and nodded chewing on her bottom lip as if saying 'I should've known.'

"But that doesn't mean we can't be together." I added quickly. She let go of my hands and stood in front of me.

"No Jack, it DOES mean we can't be together." She said hurt.

"Kim please, you know that I love you." I said cupping her cheek with my hand and pulling her into a kiss.

**Kim's POV**

UGH! Why does he keep doing that! And why is it so hard for me to pull away!... I want cookies now. Luckily for me James ran into the gym making us pull apart.

"Kim I - oh uh sup dude." He screamed, but stopped when he saw Jack and I kissing.

"What do you want James?" I asked harshly.

"Kim I'm really sorry. I know I should've told you before, but I couldn't. I shouldn't have used you as a rebound. Then again, I can see you handling it pretty well." He said before winking making Jack and I blush scarlet red.

"How about I invite you both to coffee?" He asked in hope.

"Actually I - uh we have to get home." Jack said answering for me.

"Suit yourself." He said walking away. I bit my lip and looked at Jack, his eyes filled with the hope of me staying and talking things out. I turned to look back at James.

"Hey James wait up!" I shouted running after him.

"What's up Kimmers?" He asked me turning around.

"Uh, how about I take you up on that coffee and you can tell me all about your boyfriend." I said when I caught up to him.

"Kim, don't you have somewhere to be with YOUR boyfriend?" He asked me unsure. I looked back at Jack. Then shook my head.

"Uh no. Well, are we going to drink coffee or what?" I asked making him shrug in response. When he started walking ahead I pulled out my phone and texted Jack.

_Kim: Have fun in D.C_

_Jack: I don't HAVE to go back if you don't want me to._

_Kim: That's the thing. I WANT you to go. I can't hold you back; now get back home it's starting to rain._

_Jack: So you want to be with me, but you want me to leave? I must be really bad with relationships._

_Kim: Jack, don't be an idiot._

_Jack: Well someone's in a bad mood._

_Kim: Yea, cuz ur heard headed!_

_Jack: And that's one of the many reasons you wuv me!_

_Kim: Cocky much?_

_Jack: Only for you :P_

_Kim: Lol, I do love you 3... sadly enough ;)_

_Jack: Well, thanks for making me feel special... JK, JK, I love you too. Kim why didn't you stay?_

_Kim: I have to go, James just came back with the coffees._

After that I shut off my phone and ran to catch up with James.

* * *

** So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? In the middle? Let me know. Boo-hoo :( Jack is leaving again. Haha! I'm so evil! Just kidding, but I didn't feel like making them get back together yet. Consider the kisses a treat to keep you guys patient until they and IF they do get back together. Anyways, if you want me to keep writing then all you have to do is give me at least ten reviews. That's it only ten. I think that's fair, right? Okay, well thank you very much for reading! Until next time my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't judge me! I got bored! It isn't exactly easy driving back home from Miami... that's a two day trip people! We didn't even stop for a hotel. And my mother is nagging my father about his driving. Anyways, I really didn't check the reviews, but if you did review thanks!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"AH! SPIDER!" I was currently pranking James's boyfriend because he kept me up all night calling me to talk about his relationship problems. Which I didn't understand understand because him and James seemed to be doing fine.

"What the hell! Kim, why'd you do that!?" Brandon shrieked. Grace and I were to busy laughing to answer. When we stopped laughing, we saw Brandon's expression. Which only made us laugh again. He looked like he was constipated!

"Brandon, are you sure you don't need bran muffins." Grace asked in between laughs.

"UGH! You two are terrible!" He screamed in a girly voice. Apparently, Brandon was the more feminine one in their relationship. Which I can understand because James doesn't appear to be gay at all. Brandon on the other hand, speaks in high-pitched voices, wears short shorts, and gets along really well with the girls. The only thing that was manly about him was the structure of his face and his shirts. Besides that, you could totally tell he likes men.

"Sorry! But that's pay back for calling me at three in the morning to discuss your relationship problems with me. As if I cared!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes.

"Touche. Besides, I thought we were friends. I said sorry!" He answered.

"Well you did steal my date!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"From what James told me, you were handling it really well." He said sitting down next to me. Then he started nudging me.

"What!" I said annoyed because I knew what the next sentence was going to be.

"So how are you and your boyfriend?" Brandon said biting his lip so that he wouldn't squeal.

"Yeah Kim, Jack never really did tell me what happened after you two saw each other. He just said I saw Kim and went to bed, the next day I woke up and he was gone." Grace said sitting on my other side. I rolled my eyes.. can they get anymore nosy!?

"NOTHING! Nothing happened, and even if something did happen it obviously didn't change anything because Jack and I aren't back together! I told him to go back to D.C and he did. Point blank, now if you'll excuse me I gotta go pick Julie up from teaching her piano class and take her home. Then I'm going back home." I said before walking out of Grace's apartment.

**Grace's POV**

"You didn't really believe that bull shit of a story that she just told us right?" I asked Brandon while walking into the kitchen. He shrugged before following me into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I mean it seems like she told us the truth, but like she was slickly avoiding telling us one part." He said leaning against the counter.

"Why don't you ask James? If you get something out of him then maybe we can figure out why Kim's so pissed about Jack going back." I answered.

"Well, I thought she was pissed about it because she was in love with him." He said while shrugging. I shook my head in disagreement.

"It's obvious Kim's in love with Jack. Even Jerry can see that they love each other, but she doesn't want to jeopardize his future. That's why she told him to go back. I think that the reason she's pissed is because something happened when they saw each other. Something that made Kim develope hurt feelings towards him. Something that she doesn't want to tell us...something that you're boyfriend can tell us if you used your charm to get it out of him." I finished saying, but Brandon shook his head.

"Don't you think I've tried that! I've even warn booty shorts but I can't get anything out of him!" Brandon exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't try to turn him... turn him on." I said looking at him expectantly. He looked at me confused for moment before nodding his head in realization.

"Oh you mean like, you know, get all sexy?" He asked. I smirked before nodding. As I was about to open my mouth I heard the locks click signaling that Jerry was home.

"Hey babe." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi baby." I said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sup dude." Jerry said offering Brandon a fist bump.

"Sup man." Brandon said while returning the fist bump.

"So, what were you two weirdos talking about?" He asked walking to fridge and opening it.

"We were talking about Jack and Kim." Brandon said sitting himself down on the counter.

"Oh you mean about the whole making out thing and then Jack leaving?" He asked drinking some Gatorade he found in the fridge.

"THEY KISSED!" We both yelled. Jerry looked at us confused.

"You didn't know?" He asked. We both shook our heads vigorously.

"Oh well, now you do." He said before into our bedroom.

"OMG! They kissed! More importantly they made-out! That's why Kim's been so upset!" Brandon said practically guessing what was going on through my head.

"Aw, poor Kim. She probably thought they were going to get back together. I guess when Jack told her he had to leave she felt used." I said lifting myself onto the counter next to Brandon. He shrugged.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, if they really do love each other... then they'll work something out." Brandon said showing sympathy for Kim.

"You know, we should do something for Kim. Just us girls... and you of course." I suggested.

"Like what?" He asked walking to the fridge and taking out some grapes.

"Like a sleepover or something. You know, like what girls used to do when they were younger." I said grabbing a handful of grapes.

"Yea that could work. Maybe we could get together this weekend, go shopping, to the movies, and then we could go back to my place and have a pajama party." He said before popping a grape into his mouth.

"Yeah and it'll be me, you, Kim, Julie, and Kelsey." I said all girly like.

"Kelsey?" He asked. Brandon met me and Julie when Kim took us all to a party and he spotted Julie and I in an eating contest. It was kind of awkward considering he was pretty attractive. Not that I thought he was cuter than Jerry, I just felt embarrassed that a guy caught me doing that. Then Kim told us he was gay and it was all good.

"Oh, well Jerry, Jack, and Milton are all best friends. They all met Eddie when they were in middle school. After that we introduced Eddie to Kelsey and now they're a couple. She's just one of our random best friends." Brandon nodded showing that he understood. We sat in comfortable silence when his phone went off.

"That's James. He asked me when I was coming home. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said making his way towards the door.

"Kay bye." I said opening the door for him.

"Chao!" He exclaimed before giving me one of those cheek-to-cheek kisses that you give your relatives when you greet them and he walked down the hall. I closed the door pondering on the sleep over when I decided to call Jack.

**Kim's POV**

"Julie, get in the car!" I exclaimed beeping the cornet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She answered before taking her place in the passenger's seat.

"How was class?" I asked ignoring the fact that she had just kept me waiting for over 20 minutes.

"Great, how are things between you and Brandon. You know considering he jacked your date." She asked making me chuckle.

"Awesome actually. Grace and I were just hanging out with him and we pulled a prank on him." I said chuckling as I recalled his reaction. Julie laughed a bit imagining what I did to him before demanding me the drive her home.

**-LineBreak-**

"Hello?" Julie said when she answered the phone. We would've been home and hour ago if it weren't for all this God-damn traffic.

"Who is it?" I asked, but Julie just hushed me.

"Yeah... THEY WHAT!?" Julie screamed into the phone. Oh, if only I could hear the whole conversation.

"Who is it!?" I exclaimed a bit louder this time, but received the same reaction as before.

"Aww, that's terrible." She said again. I was getting annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't tell me what was going on.

"That'd be great. Uh, Saturday...sure I'll meet you guys at the mall." She said. I widened my eyes...I wanna go to the mall *insert sad face here*.

"THE MALL?" I shouted. Julie glared at me before saying.

"Hold up a sec. KIM WILL YOU STOP BEING HISPANIC AND LET ME SPEAK!" She shouted at me causing for me the mumble a few curse words at her.

"Yeah sure, kay bye! See you then!" She said in a cheery voice before hanging up the phone.

"Now will you tell who that was?" I asked exasperated. Julie just rolled her eyes before saying,

"I was going to, but since you decided to annoy me. Then I just won't" She said smirking. I glared at her before saying,

"Fine, I didn't wanna know anyways." I shrugged afterwards. For ten minutes we rode through the traffic in awkward silence, taking occasional glances at each other.

"Please tell me!" I pleaded. She smirked in victory before shaking her head.

"No, but I will give a driving tip. When you get a chance to exit...EXIT!" She told me. I looked at her confused before noticing that I now had a chance to exit the highway and go home locally.

**Milton's POV**

"Dude, how can you say that?" I exclaimed through the phone. I am currently arguing with Jack whether Kim still loves him or not.

"I don't know why, but I feel like she doesn't want to be with me anymore." He answered.

"Jack, you know that I love you-" I was cut off by Jack.

"Dude, I'm straight." He said extremely disgusted.

"Not in that way, you disgusting egotistical dumbass! I meant in a brotherly way! I was going to say that Kim does love you." I answered him, shivering at the fact that he thought I meant it in an intimate way.

"And how would you know that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Please, Kim and I have been friends since we were in diapers. I'm like her walking diary, I mean who do you think Kim goes to when she needs boy advice. Besides that, she and the girls spend a lot of time in my apartment so I kind of have the advantage of figuring things out quickly." I answered sheepishly.

"Did you just say you and Kim have been friends since you were in diapers?" He asked. I detected a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Dude, if you're inferring that Kim and I have a thing for each other then you're even more disgusting. Yes Kim's pretty, but trust me, dating her would be like kissing my sister then letting my dog take my virginity." I said shivering that he thought Kim and I had a thing.

"I wasn't inferring that!" He said offended.

"Yes you were." I argued back.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed through the phone.

"Na I'm good. Anyways, why'd you leave?" I answered curious.

"SHE TOLD ME TO!" He yelled at me.

"You do realize she didn't actually want you to leave right?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She didn't?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"NO! Jack, you may be a lady's man but you seriously need to learn how to read women. You can't always give them what they want! Especially in situations like this. Instead of offering her for you to stay, you should've demanded that you were going to say." I explained.

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't have given her what she wanted?" He asked clearing things up for himself.

"Exactly. At least in this situation, you shouldn't have." I finished.

"But what am I going to do now? I'm out of money, I can't go back now!" He yelled in frustration.

"Then don't smart ass! Look now, you have to continue your life and let Kim continue hers. When you have enough money then come back. As a matter a fact I suggest you finish your last year in college instead of coming back because you would just be wasting the two years you spent there. When you're done with school and if you're still in love with Kim after that... then come back and look for her." I finished giving him my advice. He stayed quiet for a moment before saying,

"Okay, thanks Milton you're awesome dude." He answered before hanging. I ran my finger through my spiked hair in frustration. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

**Kim's POV**

I just left Julie off at home when my coach called me for and emergency training session.

"What happened Ricardo? I'm not supposed to train today." I said running into the gym.

"I know, but guess who got you on an MMA match fighting against one of the best MMA fighters today?" He asked cockily. My face broke out into a huge smile.

"No way! You got me a fight with Skull Crusher!?" I asked jumping up and down like a five-year old.

"Yup. And guess what else. The fight will be aired on ESPN and on the news for the world to see." This made me squeal.

"But I thought men and women weren't allowed the fight in MMA!" I said still excited.

"Well, I stroked a few egos and booked you a fight." I jumped up and down squealing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said knocking him down in a bear hug.

"Well than what are you waiting for. Let's get that gear on and start practicing!" He said pushing me into the dressing room. When I came out he already had his gloves on. He threw me mine and we both put our mouth guards in. The practice referee called the signal and I got into my stance, which was bringing both of my fists up to protect my face. We both jumped a bit and crisscrossed our feet trying to loosen up our muscles. We did this for about five minutes when Ricardo got tired so he took a left hook at my face. I dodged it and swept my feet to his trying to trip him, but he jumped avoiding my feet. This is an example of how karate comes in-handy when it comes to MMA fighting. We continued fighting for ten minutes when he got angry at the fact that he hasn't knocked me out yet. He took a right hook followed by a left swing. I dodged one and blocked the other. Before he could get a chance to execute another move I took him by the forearm with one hand and rapped my other hand around his neck. I kicked his thigh with the side of my foot making him fall. Just before he hit the ground I shifted my body so that when we fell I fell right on top of him as if trying to create and X with our bodies. I then took my hand off of his forearm while still keeping my other around his neck. While I tightened my grip around his neck I used my free hand to shift myself so that I could use my feet. I bent my knees and stomped down on his thigh while elbowing him. He let out a cry in pain and referee raced onto the mat.

"1...2...3...KNOCKOUT!" He called taking me off of Ricardo who struggled for air and struggled to stand up.

"Kim... where did that come from?" He asked still trying to breathe correctly.

"I don't know, I guess I have a lot on my mind." I said while shrugging.

"This is about that Jack guy isn't it?" He asked sitting next to me and drinking from his water bottle.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I said shrugging. He nodded.

"Okay, I won't talk about him as long as you promise to use that rage when you fight on Sunday." He said while chuckling. I laughed a bit.

"Sure. Are we done here cuz I kinda wanna go home." I answered.

"Uh, we're almost done. Now I want to work on how you execute your side-kicks because I noticed you cleverly avoided those." He said knowingly. I groaned, but nodded standing up and starting practice.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed... What did you think about Kim's little fight. Hint: If she wins, she becomes famous, if she loses...then she'll continue to be her regular self. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, did you people enjoy the last chapter? No...fine then! Just kidding, just kidding. Okay, I really have no news to tell you except maybe that this story will probably only make it up to 15 chapters, but that depends on how long I make certain chapters. Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Ricardo screamed at me. I am trying to do 100 pull-ups in under 1 minute.

"Ricardo, you're working me to hard. I've been working out since this morning and at this pace since last week." I said jumping off of the bars.

"I'm sorry, but look Kim I really care about your career. If you win you'll be the first woman in MMA to go up against an undefeated male and win." He said sitting down. I walked over to him.

"I know, but you must have faith in me. Trust me, I can do this. Even if I don't win, I'm sure something good will come out of it." I said taking a seat next to him. He smiled, I could tell he really cared about me. I mean, he is my trainer. Besides that, he's like an older brother to me. You didn't think I liked him, did you? Oh gross! Dude, he's like 46!

"Alright, I think we're done here today. Go have fun with the girls, but I need you to promise that you'll be in bed by 8 o'clock." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise. Alright see you tomorrow!" I said while running out of the gym.

**Grace's POV**

"Kim where have you been!?" I screamed running up to her with the girls trailing behind me.

"Sorry, Ricardo made me train late again." She said while taking off her jacket.

"Ugh! He has to relax! I mean, you're going to do great tomorrow!" Julie exclaimed sitting down on my lap. I looked at her before pushing her off of my lap.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"My fat thighs aren't meant to carry your weight!" I argued. She glared at me before sitting down next to Brandon.

"Alright ladies who's first?" The female misuse said walking up to us. Julie sprinted to the room and we all laughed at her.

**-LineBreak-**

"Thanks girls, I really needed to relax. Especially since I probably pulled every muscle in my body from working out so much." Kim said as we all walked out of the spa.

"No problem, we thought you needed to get your mind off things after what happened between you and my stupid brother." I said sympathetically. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You know, I would deal with it a lot better if you didn't mention it every five seconds." She answered before stepping into my car. After fifteen minutes of begging and ten minutes of Kim's threatening, we finally got Brandon to drive since the slumber party is going to be at his house.

"Alright ladies, we have reached our destination." Brandon said trying to imitate a pilot. We all rolled our eyes and stepped out of the car. When I saw Brandon's house my jaw dropped. It was a two-story, gold house. And when I say gold, I mean the outside is literally gold. _**(A/N: I know it seems a little over the top, but a girl can dream right?)**_

"Brandon this is amazing!" Kim said.

"I know, it pays off to be a psychologist you know." He said while smirking.

"YOU'RE A PSYCHOLOGIST?" We all screamed at the same time.

"Yea why?" He asked confused.

"We thought you were still in college. Besides, it's impossible a psychologist makes enough money to afford a house like this." I answered in disbelief.

"Daddy helps with the pay." He said while shrugging. We all nodded while making our way to the huge, silver gate. As Brandon opened it for us, we became more and more surprised. The drive-way is made of something that looks like cobblestones. Behind the house you could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. I guess he lives right in front of the beach. We walked inside and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He had a huge chandelier right in the middle of the hall way leading into the living room. His living room had an ancient looking piano, a flat screen television, an electric guitar, and some random old shelves filled with photos and books. He also an indoor pool in the next-door room. I couldn't imagine what his bedroom was like. _**(A/N: Okay this isn't over the top. This is basically a mini description of my aunt's house in Florida. I absolutely loved visiting her considering she let me do whatever. Don't judge me! My aunts simply love to spoil my sister and I... that and they aren't as over-protective as my parents.)**_

"Your parents help you pay for this?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yea mom pays a quarter, dad pays a quarter and I pay the rest." He explained. We all nodded in understand-ment.

"Shall we start?" He asked. We all nodded excitedly and began our mini slumber party.

**-LineBreak-**

"Alright what do you think?" I asked while putting the last touches on Julie's nail polish. We just came out of the pool and took a shower, so we decided to sit down and watch chick flicks.

"Adorbs!" Brandon squealed.

"Amazing!" Kim said with the same tone.

"Grace you're a genius with nail polish!" Julie exclaimed before blowing on her nails trying to dry them.

"Aren't I?" I asked cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself. You still can't master the french braid!" Kim said killing my happy mood. I glared at her and she smirked at me.

"Okay, before Grace commits homicide. Kim do my hair." Julie demanded. Kim groaned, but obeyed. We all had our girly quirks. Mine is nails, Kim's is hair, Julie's is make-up, and Kelsey's is fashion.

"While Kim does that, Brandon want me to paint your nails?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I got started. When Kim was done fish-tailing Julie's hair, she started waterfall braiding mine. Soon it turned into one of those hair braiding lines because Brandon started doing Kim's hair and I started doing Kelsey's.

"Alrighty all done." We all said at the same time while finishing our braids. We all chuckled at the fact that we said the same thing simultaneously. By the time we were done it was around eight. I groaned and everybody looked at me confused.

"Grace if you need an Advil I brought some in my purse." Kelsey said kneeling beside me. I glared at her before taking pillow and throwing it at her face.

"I'm not on my menstrual cycle smart ass. I was groaning because Kim has to go to sleep now!" I exclaimed.

"Well you didn't have to get all defensive about it." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're impossible to deal with sometimes." I said. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Says the one who told our highschool teacher the only thing she can attract is mosquitoes!" She exclaimed.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it!" I argued.

"Grace, you walked into the classroom having a spasm attack while singing 'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!'" Kim pointed out.

"Kim, it's not like you're normal... you twerked in front of the teacher, you stuck the middle finger out to the principle, you told my building manager you thought he was a malester! You're a hot mess!" Kelsey said.

"Oh shut up! You aren't normal either! When Grace first introduced us Julie was studying an apple, then you snatched it out of her hand and screamed 'YOU'RE TO WHITE!' Then you chugged it at Milton's head." Kim pointed out.

"Well it looks like I'm the only normal one here." Julie said leaning back. We all looked at her in disbelief.

"Julie, you're anything but normal. When the professor gave you an A instead of an A+, you threw a pencil sharpener at him and then told him you hoped he would get bitten by some rare insect." Kim said while smirking.

"I don't understand why you people can't be normal." Brandon said looking at us like we had five heads.

"Normal's boring." Kelsey said leaning against the couch.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. See you guys tomorrow. Remember to watch it." Kim said before heading upstairs to Brandon's room.

"Uh Kim, you just entered my room!" He yelled.

"Don't care!" She shouted back before locking the door. He hung his head in shame.

"I'm not getting my room back am I?" He asked. We all shook our heads and continued to watch Titanic.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up at like 7 o'clock and left to the gym. When I got there I saw reporters gathering around it. For some reason my stomach churned. I climbed in through the back window so that I wouldn't be bombarded with questions.

"Hey blondie you made it." A random guy said walking up to me. I looked at him confused.

"Oh you're probably confused. I'm Skull Crusher's agent." He said offering his hand. I looked down at it before rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wow, Ricardo was right you are hard-core." He said in an advertisement like voice.

"If you don't stop kissing my ass I'll remove your mouth from your face." I threatened. He turned pale.

"Okay, so the thing is. I need you to sign this contract. It just says that if Skull Crusher damages any part of your body that you won't press charges." I smirked before nodding sweetly. I then ripped the contract to shreds before throwing it into his face.

"Oops, I'm such a blonde." I said innocently before walking away.

"You'll regret this!" He shouted after me, but I ignored him and continued walking to the dressing room.

**Jack's POV**

I was doing some channel surfing when I received a rather weird phone call from Rudy.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"TURN TO ESPN NOW!" He shouted all excited into the phone.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it!" He screamed back.

"Okay, okay!" I answered before trying to find the channel. When I finally switched to ESPN my jaw dropped. The camera was focused on Kim who was walking out of the dressing room with a purple sports bra, black short shorts, her fighting gloves on, and a gold-silk hood. Then the camera focused on the three-year undefeated champion Skull Crusher.

"Wow Tim, it looks like we're witnessing some MMA fighting history!" The first announcer said before taking a sip from his drink.

"That's right Joe, today we are witnessing newcomer Kimberly Crawford go hard-core fighting with three-year undefeated champion The Skull Crusher!" The other announcer, whose name was apparently Tim said.

"However, we are all facing one big question... will the beautiful blonde be able to beat him and make her way up to the top, or will she just end up like Skull Crusher's other opponents." Joe said in those annoying voices advertisers and announcers use.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Do you have faith in her Joe?" Tim asked.

"If I answered that question truthfully, I would be breaking my contract." He answered before taking another sip from his drink. The camera was now focused on Skull Crusher who was throwing random punches to the air. I guess he was loosening his muscles or something. Then it focused on Kim who was in her fighting stance throwing punches to her trainers hand. Then she stopped while he said something to her, which of course wasn't going to be audible. She nodded before bouncing up and down a bit, preparing herself for the biggest fight of her life.

**Kim's POV**

"Ricardo, what happens if I don't win today?" I asked.

"Kim, don't pressure yourself. Look think about this as another practice match with me. You're doing this because you love MMA, not because you enjoy hurting people. Look at his strategy, find his weakness. Got it?" He said. I nodded before opening my mouth signaling for him to out my mouth guard in.

"Alright, I want a fair, clean fight. Now shake hands and remember to just have fun." The referee said. I offered my hand, but Skull Crusher just looked down at it and slapped it away.

"I'm gonna finish you so bad, you'll never show your pretty little face again." He yelled in my face. I glared daggers at him. Who does he think he is!?

"Go to hell!" I exclaimed. He growled at me and I smirked knowing the effect I had on him.

"Enough! Now you either play nice or you're both disqualified." The referee said causing for both Skull Crusher and I to glare daggers at him.

"FIGHT!" The referee called. That's when I had the least bit doubt in myself. I don't think I'm able to do this. Skull Crusher threw a wild swing at my face. Since I wasn't paying attention, he hit me. He then wrapped my hair around his buff hand and swung me across the rink making me hit the gate surrounding the rink. I fell with a loud thud and the crowd started protesting. I even heard some men scream things like 'How dare he treat a woman like that!' I tried getting up, but he kicked me straight in the stomach. I guess the referee saw that I wasn't going to tap out, so he ended the first round and sent me back to my trainer while he made Skull Crusher get on his knees as penalty.

"What happened out there!?" Ricardo yelled at me. Tears slowly trickled down my face, not from pain, but from anger. I could have perfectly blocked his swings. His technique is so sloppy. He looks like a big wild gorilla when he fights.

"I don't know. I can't do this Ric, not with so many eyes on me. They expect so much, I can't! I'm losing it. I'm freaking out!" I said frustrated while wiping away the tears from my face.

"Look at me. You're a champion! I know you saw the flaws that I did. You're extremely talented, so get out there and kick some ass!" He said. The referee looked at me, and I stepped back into the rink. His eyes went wide... I guess he assumed I was going to quit.

**Jack's POV**

What the hell is wrong with this guy!? How can he just do that to a girl like Kim.

"The first round has just ended and things aren't looking good for Kimberly." Joe said.

"Well, I guess that's the reason women aren't typically allowed to fight men. Men are just to rough." Tim said shaking his head. The camera then focused on Kim. She was wiping away some tears and breathing out noticeably hard. She looked back at the referee before stepping back into the rink.

"IS SHE INSANE!?" I screamed at the T.V.

"Shut up!" Frank screamed while getting into bed. I guess 10 o'clock is kinda late to be watching T.V, but I need to know if something happens to Kim.

**Kim's POV**

"Are you sure you want to this?" The referee asked me. I glared him and he put his hands up in self-defense.

"Oh, blondes just don't learn." Skull Crusher sneered before taking his fighting stance. After hearing that comment, all my anger returned to me. I remembered Mikayla, Cintia, Randy when he cheated on me, his stupid agent, James cheating on me even though he was gay, the bullet that almost killed the love of my life, and lastly Jack... who kissed me and then left the day after.

"FIGHT!" The referee called. Skull Crusher took a sloppy right hook at my face and I dodged it. When his fist flew over my head I punched up hitting his stomach. He groaned and doubled over making me smirk. I think I just found his weakest spot. I did a roundhouse kick, but he caught it midway. He twisted my leg making me cry out in pain, but no way I was going to give up now. I took the risk of hoping he didn't have time to grip it strong enough and did a back flip. Surely enough, I was right. I landed and immediately swept my feet to his in attempt to trip him, but he jumped dodging them. Dammit! I guess he was getting tired of me escaping everything because he started throwing random punches at me. I dodged the first three. Then he threw another right hook at me, but I caught it. I tightened my grip on it and used my other hand to grasp the back of his neck. He began squirming, giving me the upper hand and I ran him right into the same gate he slammed me into earlier in the fight. The crowd went wild as he fell to the floor. The referee ended the second round and pronounced me the winner. He sent Skull Crusher back to his trainer and commanded me to get into the penalty position. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. I don't understand why... I didn't even use an illegal move. He, however, did! The crowd booed as I got into this position. I smirked knowing that I had already won the public over.

**Grace's POV**

"YEAH! KICK HIS ASS KIM!" Kelsey screamed. Brandon invited all the guys over so that we could all watch Kim's fight on the flat screen T.V. Even Rudy and Mrs. Gillespie. Yup that's right, Rudy and Ms. Applebottom got married when we graduated high school and moved to New York last month. They're such a cute couple.

"MESS HIM UP KIM!" Jerry screamed and we all cheered in agreement. The round ended and Kim was pronounced the winner, but was put into a penalty position.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! Kim didn't use any illegal moves!" I screamed at the T.V.

"Damn, looks like Kim really brung the fire in this round." The announcer Tim said.

"Yes it does Tim, I've never seen a woman execute those moves before. I actually think she might have a chance." Joe answered.

"Well that is if Skull Crusher takes sympathy on her. Look at the look on his face Joe." Tim answered before the camera focused on Skull Crusher. He looked angry, embarrassed, and exhausted. Like he was out for a hunt and Kim was his prey. The camera then focused on Kim, who didn't look any different. She had a serious look on her face, like she is determined to knock Skull Crusher out of the rink for good. This isn't going to end well.

**Kim's POV**

"Listen you blonde bitch!" Skull Crusher said as we both stepped into the rink.

"I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He screamed in my face. I wiped his spit from my cheek before saying,

"Before you do that, do me a favor and get yourself a breath mint." I said casually. He growled at me.

"Relax doggy... be a good doggy and you'll get a treat." I said a baby voice people use to talk to dogs. He glared daggers at me and I smirked in return.

"Alright, in this round there is no ending. The match continues until one of you tap out. Got it?" He asked. We both nodded before returning to our stare down.

"FIGHT!" The referee called and as usual, Skull Crusher threw a sloppy right hook at me. I dodged it and countered back with a left swing. I hit him square in the jaw. He sort of stumbled and that's when I noticed exactly what I was going up against. Skull Crusher was so built up, it disgusted me, but the thing is he had no upper body strength. When I said built, I meant he had an eight pack, but besides that his arm muscles are drawn. His legs were pretty strong, but for some reason he refused to execute any kicks at me. I'm not saying that he isn't intimidating... he scared the shit out of me when I saw him. I was terrified before I actually noticed what he was capable of. He has no strategy. My thoughts were interrupted when I found myself on the floor. That's when I realized that Skull Crusher had just picked me up and slammed onto the mat. He then took me harshly by the jaw and picked me up with one hand slamming me into the gate, but not removing his hand.

"Night, night." He said harshly. Before he could punch me, I knead him straight in the balls. He let me go and dropped to his knees clutching that area. The crowd went wild, but I defiantly wasn't done here. I wrapped my hand around his neck lightly chocking him while punching him in the gut. He let out a cry in pain. I then let him go harshly before sending a front snap kick to his face. He fell backwards and everyone in the audience stood up cheering. I smiled, still keeping an eye on Skull Crusher. Technically, I didn't win because he still hasn't tapped out. Then Skull Crusher stood up, struggling, but he still stood up. I crossed my arms, but what he did surprised me. He choked me and slammed me against the gate yet again. Then started cursing at me. He kept tightening his grip and soon I started loosing oxygen. Everything started to get blurry before I remembered a technique Ricardo taught me. I swung my leg forward and managed to kick him in the stomach. At the exact same time I used my pointer finger and my middle finger and striked at his wrist where his main vein is. He fell the ground clutching that same arm. He actually started crying! Well, it makes sense, that hurts more than being kicked in the special area 5,000 times. With his free hand he hit the floor of the rink like an animal. The referee blew the whistle and took both my arms and holding them up in the air signaling that I had won the match. The crowd stayed silent for a moment before everyone went wild.

**Jack's POV**

"YEAH! YOU SHOWED HIM KIMMY!" I shouted getting up from my chair.

"Shut up!" Frank exclaimed.

"Jump off a cliff!" I exclaimed back making him groan.

"I can't believe it! She just defeated the Skull Crusher!" Joe said.

"Kimberly Crawford will now go down in history as-" Tim got cut off by Joe.

"The first woman to go up against a male fighter and win!" They both said simultaneously.

"Well, for those of you watching this is Tim and Joe coming to you live from this history making event!" Tim exclaimed.

"Goodnight !" Joe exclaimed and the T.V switched off to commercials.

**Grace's POV**

"AAAHHHHH!" All the girls were squealing and jumping up and down of happiness.

"YOU DA MAN KIM!" Jerry screamed at the T.V making us all laugh.

"She did it!" Julie exclaimed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Kelsey exclaimed jumping on the couch.

"I can't believe she defeated him!" Eddie and Milton said simultaneously.

"I can't believe, she almost murdered him!" James said.

"I can't believe she actually fought!" Brandon said getting up. I chuckled at my friends reaction.

"Believe me, if you've known Kim as long as us... then you wouldn't be surprised she actually fought." I said chuckling and the gang nodded in agreement. Damn, things are about to change for Kim.

* * *

**Yay! Kim won! This means her life is about to turn upside down... how will this effect the story? Wait, I'm the writer I'm supposed to know that. Well, I've been reading over some of my fanfictions and I noticed that they all have at least one mistake, and I don't want you guys to read things with mistakes. When I'm done with this story I'm going to edit all of the chapters in my stories. You can re-read them if you want, but I wouldn't waist my time considering I won't be changing much. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Five reviews if you want me to update!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, you people seem to like the fact that Kim won. It was a close shot though...that Skull Crusher dude is freaking crazy! Lol, do you know that moment when you're alone and you start recalling everything that's happened throughout the year? No? Well, I was doing that and all I can say is...What would my life be like if I knew normal people? I'm super excited for the new year, but of course that means I will be doing less updating. Why? Because this year I have to get my ass in gear. I won't have time for updating because I'll either be in school, studying, in drama club, doing extra curricular, or tutoring. So, I was thinking about just finishing this story and maybe starting a new story on The Fosters in like October or during Winter Break. What do you guys think about that?**_

* * *

**Jack's**** POV**

I can't believe this! Kim has been on every T.V show, magazine, and newspaper all week. Everybody is calling her The Paralyzer because her last move left Skull Crusher's hand paralyzed for three days!

"Yo dude me and some friends are gonna go chill at the beach. You wanna come?" Frank asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Uh sure, let me just grab my stuff." I said walking over to my duffel bag. I quickly threw in my swim shorts and some sunscreen and followed Frank out of the door.

**-LineBreak-**

"Yo that blonde chick from last night is smokin'!" One of Frank's friends said. I think his name is Charles...yea it's Charles.

"I know dude, did you see how she knocked Skull Crusher out? She made him cry!" Leo answered. I rolled my eyes, they act like they actually know Kim in real life. I guess Frank saw how uncomfortable I was getting talking about my ex-girlfriend because he tried to change the subject.

"So, you guys like cherries?" The others looked at him like he had five heads.

"Uh, I don't understand why you prefer to talk about cherries over sexy women but uh yea I like cherries." Charles answered. He kinda reminds me of Jerry.

"Hey guys, have any space for little old me?" A female voice said behind me.

"CATHIE!" All of the guys said simultaneously before getting up and rushing over to her.

"Hey guys how you been?" She asked and they all started answering her at the same time. That's when Frank hushed them and said,

"Hey Catherine, I don't think you've ever met my roommate Jack. Cathie this is Jack, Jack this is Cathie." I turned around and was completely mesmerized. Before me stood a beautiful honey blonde girl. She was about 5'2", her eyes were light brown pools of chocolate, her skin was fairly tan and she had light pink thin lips.

"H-h-hi." Was all I could manage to stutter. She giggled before offering me her hand.

"Hey, I'm Catherine and I'm guessing you're Jack?" She asked as I shook her hand. All I could do was nod; she was so beautiful! And her giggle is so cute.

"Sorry, what he means to say is 'you're hot wanna go out sometimes?'" Frank said cutting in. I glared at him before saying,

"Sorry I-" She cut me off.

"No, no don't bother. But you know I wouldn't mind if we went out for coffee sometime." She said biting her lip.

"Uh yea sure that'd be great. How about tomorrow morning?" I asked. She smiled and blushed while looking down.

"That would be awesome. Well, I better get going see you guys later!" She exclaimed before running off. That's when I noticed...this is the first time I've went on a date in 2 years. Not even when I dated Valerie I took her out on dates. I guess Kim- NO! I can't think about Kim! Kim is happy where she is, and I have to move on. I have to let her be happy.

**Kim's POV**

"This is perfect! The public loves you! They even picked out a name for you, but how about we make it official?" My agent said sitting down next to me. We met after my big fight and he was so impressed that he decided to sign Ricardo and I. Now John (my agent) books my fights and my T.V appearances and all that crap.

"Uh sure, but what did the public decide to call her?" Ricardo asked sitting next to me.

"They're calling her The Paralyzer. What do you think?" John asked in excitement.

"I kinda like it." I said while shrugging.

"Yeah me too. Well it's settled, Kim's new name is The Paralyzer!" Ricardo agreed.

"Well it was nice doing business with you John." I said while chuckling, but he didn't leave.

"Kim... there's something I want to talk to you about." He said turning serious. Ricardo and I exchanged nervous glances.

"After your fight with Skull Crusher... reporters started to focus on whether there was a 'thing' between you and Ricardo." He said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" Ricardo and I screamed standing up.

"It's okay just relax. Look, I know you want people to focus on your fighting, but this might actually make you more popular." John said trying to calm me down.

"But even if I did let people think that... how would I make it you know official?" I asked innocently. Ricardo looked at me in disbelief.

"You aren't thinking about doing this are you?" He whispered/yelled. I chewed on my bottom lip before turning back to John.

"Well that's an easy question. Tomorrow you're scheduled to appear on Ellen because she's in town and wanted to get a chance to interview you. During the interview she's going to ask you the question because it's what everyone wants to know. When she does, you simply answer yes. After that you will announce your fight with Bloody Gut so that everyone can watch. Of course, the cameras will be focused on you two and all you have to do is act all mushy for that one fight and BOOM! Problem solved." He explained. Ricardo and I stared at each other and took a deep breath.

"I- I mean we'll think about it." I said and John nodded before walking out of my new house.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked me unsure.

"I don't know; I mean it sounds so sleazy, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said sheepishly. It's not like I actually want to do this, it's just maybe if I do spend time with Ricardo I might be able to learn to like him as more than a brother. I know the age difference is insane, but he doesn't appear to be 46 and besides love knows no age right? God, I'm in way over my head here!

"Alright well it's up to you... well, not really cuz John is kinda pressuring you but either way just know I'll support your decision." Ricardo said before exiting my house as well. What am I going to do!?

**Jack's POV**

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Catherine asked me before taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, I'm a tenth degree black belt in karate." I said. To my surprise she just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, no offense but I find karate repulsive. I think that teaching children things like Martial Arts is what leads them to think that violence is okay." She explained.

"Oh well I never really thought of it like that. Look, I've been doing karate since I was a kid. Maybe instead thinking about it as violence think about it as discipline, self-defense, honesty and loyalty." I answered.

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else. Uh, what did you think about that fight ya know that blonde chick with the huge dude." She said while shrugging.

"You mean Ki- I mean The Paralyzer's fight with Skull Crusher?" I asked while smirking.

"Sorry... just trying to appeal to your interests. I figured if I could learn more about you we'd find something in common." She said before chuckling.

"Na it's cool I get it. Well, if you really wanna know I always knew Ki- the blonde would win." I said smiling.

"Yeah, Frank and his buddies talk about her a lot." She answered.

"You know, I never really asked what you like to do for fun." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh well, I like to shop, play soccer, shop, and just hang with my friends." She answered all girly.

"You said shop twice." I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Exactly." She answered. That's when her phone rang.

"That's mom, she wants me home. Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said while blushing. Then she gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked away.

**Kim's POV**

**-Next Day-**

I'm now sitting backstage to Ellen's rented studio.

"Are you ready Kimmy?" John asked really excited.

"John, you know I adore and respect you but I'd rather you call me Kim... and only Kim." I said to sweet for his safety.

"Okay... Kim it is." He said turning pale.

"Now remember... when Ellen asks you about Ricardo you say?" He asked in hope.

"John relax, I never actually said yes to your full proof plan." I said before walking away leaving him dumbfounded.

**-LineBreak-**

"Well aren't you an adorable little thing." Ellen asked laughing at the little joke I just told.

"Why thank you." I answered while chuckling.

"You know Kim, I don't think that fans have ever met someone like you." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when I first saw you, you were kicking butt on television and now you're all made up and you have your nails done and your hair is all curled and you're wearing a nice dress. How does it feel to be a female MMA fighter?" She asked curious. I smiled before saying,

"Well, when I was little I was always had interested in Martial Arts. I actually did karate for sometime, so I guess I'm kind of used to the fact that I have to surprise people. Just because it's a male dominate sport, it doesn't mean a girl can't do it." I answered.

"Well, I hope the fans can really learn from you. You know speaking of fans, I have a question for you." She stopped and just stared at me. I looked back her smiling awkwardly before saying,

"Would you like to ask me?" I asked and the audience laughed; I guess it's because of how she's looking at me. I could swear she's about to rape me.

"Oh now!? Alright, well during your fight we couldn't but help notice that your trainer and you are pretty close." She said while keeping her rapist like expression on.

"Yea we are." I answered while nodding. She looked at me all smiley and after a while I got uncomfortable so I started looking around awkwardly. The audience let out a chuckle.

"Havin' fun there?" I asked.

"You guys a couple?" She asked all girly like. My smile faded and I took a deep breath. This is it...

"Yes, yes we are a couple." I answered while smiling and the audience cheered. Did I seriously just do that?

* * *

_**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! A lot of drama huh? Well, if you want me to update I want five reviews? No? Kay sorry :(... Anyways, I've read over this story I noticed that I said that Jack was going to college in Washington state, but then I made the mistake of saying that Jack goes to college in Washington D.C. Let me clear things up... Washington state is all the way on the west coast of the United States and Washington D.C is 6 hours away from New York by car. Jack is going to college in Washington state NOT Washington D.C. I know, I'm an idiot for confusing them. I'm really sorry about that!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't have anything to warn you guys about except maybe... uhh I'll be writing about The Fosters during winter break. Hope you guys don't mind. You know cuz, I want to write when closer to when the second season will come out so that people will read it.**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Isn't life great? A week ago I was begging Kim to go out again and now I have a beautiful girlfriend. I made my way past the drug store and I saw Kim on the front of the magazine next to some dude. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and read the article:

**_Yes it's definite folks. The new star of MMA confessed that she and her handsome trainer have a 'thing' going on. "I admire him so much and I'm glad to be working with him," Kim told us when we sat down to interview her. Kim has surprised us in many ways, but will the brewing romance keep her from focusing on her career. Well, there's no better way to find out than watching her match with Bloody Gut. Tune in on ESPN at 8/7 central._**

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets. What!? Kim can't possibly be dating her trainer!... It's not like I care or anything! It's just it doesn't seem like something she would do.

**Keep telling yourself that pretty boy**

Okay, we're not doing this right now!

**How rude!**

Have you been watching Full House?

**I AM YOU, YOU IDIOT!**

Sorry sheesh, harsh much?

Now that I'm done having a rather weird argument with my conscience, I'm going to meet Catherine at school.

**Kim's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL KIM!" Grace yelled at me. We are currently in an argument about what I said on T.V a week ago. I rolled my eyes.

"Grace relax, it's done already and besides it's not like I'm hurting anybody." I said while shrugging.

"Yes you are! Did you ever stop and think about how this was going to effect my brother huh!?" She continued to yell.

"Why should I care? Grace, I don't know how many times or in what language to tell you this but Jack and I aren't even a couple." I shaking her vigorously.

"Yea but you guys are madly in love! It's like Romeo and Juliet!" She yelled walking after me.

"Yea cuz that ended so well." I retorted sarcastically.

"You're impossible! You're hard-headed! No wonder you and Jack fell in love! You're perfect for each other, you're both intolerable!" I glared at her before we both stormed off.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack will you turn that off and pay some attention to me." Catherine whined.

"I am paying attention to you." I said not taking my eyes off the television.

"I don't understand why guys are so attracted to her. She's nothing but a bimbo blonde coca-cola bottle body bitch!" She exclaimed. I gritted my teeth so that I wouldn't explode on her. I was watching one of Kim's interviews with George Lopez and Catherine can't stand Kim. I wouldn't blame her, I mean Kim is gorgeous, tough, funny, and I don't mean to be perverted, but she has a nice body too.

"Babe, you act like I drool over her." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry it's just... look at her, she's super pretty! Anyways, I have to go. See you later babe." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips. On her way out she bumped into Frank.

"Oh sorry dude." She said.

"It's alright see ya later!" He exclaimed and she waved a quick good-bye to Frank.

"So you and Cathie are official now huh?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yup, isn't she amazing. I think I'm actually over Kim." I answered. Frank just looked at me before bursting out laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Dude, you did not just say that you're over Kim Crawford." I looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about!? Of course I'm over her." I said offended.

"Jack, you watch her every night on T.V, you find any excuse to talk about her, when someone says her name you turn as red as a tomato, and I don't know if you've noticed but Catherine looks A LOT like Kim." He said giving me the deadest expression.

"Are you saying that I'm only attracted to Catherine because she looks like Kim?" I asked.

"Yup." I looked at him for a moment and then rolled my eyes.

"You're crazy." I answered and he raised a brow at me.

"Am I?" He pulled out a photo of him and Catherine and then showed me the picture I had of Kim when I first came here. I looked at the pictures and my jaw dropped. He was right! They could be sisters!

"Told you so." He said smirking.

"How can I have been so stupid?" I asked frustrated. Frank shrugged before throwing me the dorm phone.

"I don't know, but if I were you. I'd call Kim and beg her to take you back." He answered before walking out of the room. I sighed before dialing her number.

**Kim's POV**

I dodged the punch he threw at my face and kneed him straight in the stomach. He sent a front snap kick and I did a back flip trying to avoid it. I landed perfectly and swept my feet toward his tripping him... I can't believe that actually worked.

"I can't believe you beat me for the sixth time today." Ricardo said standing up.

"I can't believe you didn't dodge my feet. You could've jumped up." I answered. His jaw dropped and I smirked.

"I want a rema-" He was interrupted by my phone.

_Yeah, listen up_  
_Hey, hey, never look back,_  
_Dumb struck boy, ego intact_  
_Look boy, why you so mad_  
_Second guessin', but should've hit that_  
_Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover_  
_Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other_  
_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_  
_Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon col-_

"I said no phone calls during practice!" Ricardo scolded me.

"Sorry Ric, let me just answer this. Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, did I get you in trouble?" He asked. My smile faded as I recognized his voice.

"Uh Jack... didn't expect you to call me." I answered.

"I know, but I really wanna talk about what happened when I, you know, went for a little visit." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied.

"No, there is. But before I say what I wanna say... I need to know, are you and your trainer really dating?" He asked with a bit jealous.

"Uh I gotta go, I'm in the middle of training. I'll talk to you later." I answered.

"Okay but please, call me back. I really wanna make things right." He answered.

"Yea sure. I'll call you back if I ever get the chance." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Boy problems?" Ricardo asked.

"You have no idea." I answered shaking my head before starting the tredmill.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heyzzz! Alright, I have a feeling you guys are really going to like this chapter. Why? Well, you'll see in a couple minutes. Anyways, for the person who reviewed asking if I got it from Good Luck Charlie, the answer is yes. Don't worry I'm giving credit to the show at the end. So yea, hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way, this chapter is going to be a bit longer than usual cuz a lot happens here. This is where all the minor details in tie with the story and it all comes together.**_

* * *

**-1 Year Later-**

**Kim's POV**

I was walking down the street when I bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Grace." I said awkwardly. You see, we got into this huge fight like two weeks ago about... Jack. She started yelling at me for avoiding him and never answering his calls. She told me I was a conceded bitch and I called her a soulless bastard. Yea, I think you can guess what happened next.

"Hey Kim." She answered, also awkwardly. We both walked past each other when I stopped walking. I glanced back to see that she stopped also.

"I'M SORRY!" We both screamed at the same time before hugging each other.

"You're right, I shouldn't get involved in your love life. You were just trying to help his future and protect your career." She said pulling away.

"No YOU'RE right! How can I be mad at you for defending your brother? I feel terrible." I answered.

"Na, I'm cool. Besides, I need my blonde to be weird with." She said pouting. I chuckled before replying,

"And I need my brunette to be weird with." She laughed.

"Well, now that we're best friends again. I want to ask you if you want to be my maid of honor at my wedding." She said while linking arms with me. I stopped.

"Are you sure about that Gracie? Do you seriously want a whole bunch of reporters showing up at your wedding because they finally want to see The Paralyzer in a dress?" I asked unsure. She nodded.

"I'm sure. Just don't tell anybody. Make it look like you're to busy to go." She said before walking away. I shrugged before continuing my walk back to my house.

**Jack's POV**

"Please babe!" Catherine replied. She's been getting on my last nerves lately.

"Catherine for the last time, I'm not flying to New York with you! I don't like it there." I answered. She huffed and stomped her foot before walking into the bathroom of my apartment. Last week was the last day of college and Catherine has been visiting a little to much if you know what I mean. Since last month she's been begging me to buy her plane tickets to New York. That's when my phone rang:

_Lamborghini Mercy_  
_Your chick she so thirsty_  
_I'm in that two seat Lambo_  
_With your girl she tryna jerk me_

_OK, drop it to the floor_  
_Make that ass shake_  
_Woah make the ground move, that's an ass quake_

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Sup Brewer!" Jerry exclaimed from the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey Jerry what's up." I answered a bit surprised.

"Nuthin much... GUESS WHO'S OFFICIALLY GETTING MARRIED BRO!" He yelled.

"Really that's awesome! I mean it has been a year since you proposed." I answered.

"Yea I know. We wanted to wait until you finished college. Which brings me to my next point... will you be my best man?" He asked hopefully. My eyes brightened up when I remembered one small detail... Kim. Her and Grace are best friends so I'm positive that Kim was invited.

"Sorry dude I can't." I answered.

"Why not? Because of Kim? Dude, she isn't even going to be there. Her and Grace literally hate each other so much it makes me want to cry." He answered.

"They do? Why?" I asked curious. Why don't I know this?

"Cuz they keep getting into discussions about you and Kim's love life." He answered casually. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what. I will go, but I won't be your best man." I answered. I could practically hear him pouting through the phone.

"Why not!?" He whined.

"Relax dude. I have a plan, just make sure Grace thinks that I'm not going. I'll call you later cuz I wanna go eat donuts." I answered before hanging.

"BABE!" I shouted.

"Yeah!?" Catherine shouted back from inside the bathroom.

"We're going to New York!" I shouted and she squealed.

Well, this should be fun.

**Kim's POV**

**-LineBreak-**

"Graciella Brewer do you take Jeremiah Martinez, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked her. I smiled brightly before studying her dress. Her dress was of course white, strapless and simple. It was flowing and made of silky material. At the top she had pearls tracing the outline and her was curled into one of those fancy buns. Her vail was still covering her face and her silver small tiara held it in place. I, on the other hand, am wearing an A-line one-shoulder knee-length purple dress.

"I do." She answered smiling brightly at Jerry.

"Jeremiah Martinez-" The priest was cut off by Jerry.

"I DO!" He exclaimed making the people in the church start laughing.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said smiling at them and they both looked at each other before he picked her up and connected their lips. I could almost cry... but I'm not going to. Everyone was cheering and screaming before Jerry quieted them down. He went up to the podium as Grace took a seat in the front beside me and Julie with Kelsey on her other side.

"Babe, I'm so happy that we're finally married and I'm sorry I couldn't get Jack to come. I know you would've loved seeing him after almost two years, but Jack loves you and he wants you to know that, so he made a little video for you." Jerry said. He pulled out a screen projector and turned it on. At first all it projected was a bright blue light, but after a couple minutes Jack appeared on the screen. I felt my stomach churn seeing him, but I ignored the feeling and focused on his words and not his looks.

"Hey little sis! Congratulations you're finally married! Look, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it! I really wanted to be there... in fact I wanted to be there so much." The video stopped and the doors of the church opened making everyone turn around. It revealed Jack Brewer linking arms with a pretty blonde. My face turned pale and I could swear I saw Jerry smirk. He knew!? Wait he couldn't have, he thought Grace and I were still fighting... unless Grace told him when she got back home. DAMMIT GRACE!

"JACK!" She yelled in excitement before standing up and rushing over to him.

"I'm glad to see you too crazy." He said while chuckling.

"I missed you so much." She said in a shaky voice.

"Hey, no crying on your wedding day." He said smiling at her.

"So I'm guessing this is your girlfriend." Grace said a little bit uneasy. Jealousy flushed over my body, I felt all of my old feelings for Jack return. Well, not really old, but avoided feelings.

"Yea I'm Cathie." She said all smiley. For some reason, I didn't like that. Great, so I'm in love with my ex, I'm here with my pretend boyfriend Ricardo, and I have a feeling my ex's new girlfriend is going to try and steal my best friend.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. We will take the bride to get changed into something more comfortable before her best friends make speeches. Afterwards, we will hit the after party!" Milton exclaimed before getting off of the podium.

"Please don't tell me that's Jack." Ricardo said approaching me.

"Sadly, yes it is. Okay, it's bad enough everybody here thinks we're a couple, now I have to avoid him also." I said while sighing.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because, if I talk to him I'm afraid I might just blurt out 'I'm still in love with you!' in front of his girlfriend." I answered. Ricardo rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Well, how about we walk around the church, everyone else is doing it." He offered. I looked around to see that he was right. Everyone was looking at the statues and rosaries and portraits. I shrugged before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards random statues. As we were walking by I bumped into someone, correction I bumped into two people.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" I heard Jack ask confused.

"Oh... great so we're actually talking now." I mumbled only to have Ricardo glare at me for being rude.

"I heard that." Jack answered offended, but I only shrugged.

"This is Kim Crawford, wait I'm sorry the The Paraphraser." The girl asked in disgust.

"Uh it's the The Paralyzer and yea it's a pleasure to meet you." I answered her despite the urge I had to rip her to shreds. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just down at it.

"No thank you. I just washed my hands." She sneered.

"Okay listen you-" I was cut off when Ricardo wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What she means to say is nice to meet you! Good bye now! Nice to meet you Jack, Carin!" He exclaimed before taking my hand and dragging me to the other side of the church.

"It's Cathie!" She shouted after him.

"WHATEVER!" We both screamed before continuing to run off to the other side of the church.

"How many times have I told you that you aren't allowed to use your skills outside of the rink!" He scolded me. I glared at him and he glared back. I gritted my teeth before we both stormed off in opposite directions. That's when Grace came back out in a white, non-decorated dress. It wasn't flowing so it looked like it stuck to her body, complementing her curves. Her hair was now let out and she had her make-up fixed.

"Well, now that our lovely bride is comfortable let me bring up the first person to speak. This person is someone who Grace has trusted in since the first grade. Since they met they did every single thing together. I'm proud to say that she's one of my closest friends also. Coming up to podium will be Kim Crawford or as her fans like to call her The Paralyzer." Milton said and everyone clapped. I blushed as Milton took the microphone and handed it to me.

"First off I'd like to say thank you Milton for that very warm introduction. " I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Grace I want you to know that you are and always will be the bestest friend I've ever had. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you. Grace we've been through so much together. You've gotten me through heart breaks, kidnaps, sad times, family deaths, crushes, boy problems, girl problems, just problems in general. You've been the rock in our relationship and I have to say that if I could ask for one thing in life, it's that I hope I've been as good of a friend as you have been to me. I remember our craziest and funniest moments and sometimes, when I'm feeling down I still laugh at them. It's no secret that I am the most abnormal person you'll ever meet." I stopped as the people laughed, but they stopped and let me continue.

"I was never weird or crazy alone, you were always there no matter what. Heck we even lived in the same building for some time. And if it weren't for you I would've never met those crazy girls we call Julie and Kelsey, who turned out to be my best friends also. Grace you're the sister I've always wanted, I can't explain how happy I am for you." By this point she was crying of joy and my breath was shaky because I was about to cry. She got up and hugged me... super tight if I may add.

"I love you Grace." I said shaky because right now we were both bawling.

"I love you too Kim." She answered with the same tone. Everyone clapped as Milton told the to shut up. We finally pulled away and started wiping away our tears. First I let out a loose laugh followed by Grace.

"Look at us, we're crying over a wedding." I said laughing, sniffling and wiping tears away at the same time.

"I know, I wonder what's going to happen during my child's baptism." She joked and I looked at her weirdly.

"Girl, don't act like you don't wanna be the God mother." She said in a sassy tone that made her sound so black I started laughing. Then I grabbed the microphone again and introduced Julie.

"While I go and fix my panda looking face. Let me introduce Grace's next best friend Julie Andrews! Or as I would like to call her, the girl who threatened to rape me a year ago." I exclaimed making Julie roll her eyes and the audience laugh a bit. I handed her the mic and ran off to the bathroom.

**Jack's POV**

"Ugh what a lesbian. She's just trying to kiss your sister's ass." Catherine scoffed. I glared and her and she rolled her eyes, then averted her attention towards Julie.

"You know what I'm going to the bathroom." I said getting up and walking in the direction Kim went. I walked into the bathroom to see that she was touching up her eye liner.

"You didn't think you could escape me did you?' I asked while smirking. She sighed before turning around. I couldn't help but blush just by looking at her. It was obvious that she had removed all of the make-up from her face and she still looks gorgeous. Why do I feel like a hormonal teenager again? Does 23 still count as being a teenager? Okay, whatever that doesn't matter.

"Don't you have a slut to be with." She scoffed, is she jealous?

"No, Catherine annoys the shit out of me." I said hopping on the bathroom's long sink.

"Jack will you leave already!" Kim exclaimed.

"Na I'm good, I actually feel a lot better and comfortable here with you than I do being around Catherine." I answered honestly.

"Then why'd you date her?" She asked. I looked at her before answering,

"You know why." Her expression turned from jealous/ hateful to guilty.

"How about you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Why are you dating that Ricardo guy?" I asked.

"I have to go, we're probably about to head to the after party and I gotta change. See you Jack." She answered before running out.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

Grace just made her big entrance. She is wearing a strapless pink dress that fell just above her knees. From the top to about her waist-band was covered in a whole bunch of diamonds. I was dancing with Julie, Kelsey, Grace, Jerry, James, Brandon, and Ricardo in one of those group circles when I decided to get something to drink.

"A Corona Light please." I asked sweetly to the bartender. He nodded and gave me a Corona Light bottle with a lemon on the top.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lesbian wrestler." I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned around only to be met by Jack's girlfriend. What's her name again. Karnie? Connie? Cathie? Yea! That's it!

"Excuse me but let's get two things straight. First, I'm an MMA fighter not a wrestler. And second, if you ever insult me again I'll rip out your urethra tube and stick it up your rectum." I threatened. She laughed.

"Please, you're nothing but a fake. I bet you cheat in your fights. Besides, you're nothing but a bimbo coca-cola bottle body blonde bitch." She scoffed. I took a couple steps closer, then I chewed on my bottom lip in attempt to contain my anger but it failed me. I threw my bottle upon the floor making it smash into a million pieces. I then slammed her against one of those pole-like walls. I had her shirt clutched in my fists and I kept my grip tight so that she couldn't escape.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I don't have time for your little games. If you're acting this way because of my past with Jack then I suggest you relax. Because I swear on my life that if you don't leave me alone I will personally find you and re-arrange your face." I threatened. She gulped, but of course her boyfriend Jack Brewer just had to come and save her.

"Kim leave her alone." Jack said behind me crossing his arms.

"Of course, the poor little damsel in distress had to be saved by the heroic Jack Brewer, would you like a sticker?" I scoffed. Jack looked hurt, but he quickly hid it.

"Kim, I'm sure what she did wasn't that bad." Jack said trying to reason with me.

"Really? Cuz your beautiful little girlfriend called me a bimbo and a bitch!" I exclaimed before slamming her onto the wall again.

"Kim!" I heard a male voice shout. Shit!

"Hey Ric! How ya been?" I said casually letting Catherine go.

'"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO USE YOUR SKILLS OUTSIDE OF THE RINK!" He yelled at me. I saw Jack raise an eye brow out of the corner of my eye. I decided to put on a little show, you know just for the fun of it.

"You know what Crawford. Tomorrow morning I want you in the gym running laps." He scolded me. I glared at him before changing my attitude. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But babe, wouldn't you rather cuddle with me." I asked flirtatious. I guess he caught on because he answered,

"Well- wait I know what you're trying to do! Make that running laps and a kickboxing session." He scolded me again before walking away. I raised both arms up and strangled the air, in wishes to strangle him.

"Aw, is poor Kimmy mad because she can't figure out how to run. Here's a tip, you pick up one leg up and then the other." Catherine said mocking me.

"That's it!" I screamed, but Grace ran up to me shrieking and panting.

"Grace, Grace relax!" I said frantically. She nodded and started breathing normally.

"Good, now tell me in a calm manner, what happened?" I asked.

"The band! Kim, they haven't arrived yet and people are getting antsy." I widened my eyes.

"Alright, alright, relax!" She nodded and we both just stared off into blank space.

"I got it! Follow me!" She exclaimed pulling me towards the group's direction. That's when I noticed... WHERE'S MY BEER!

**Jack's POV**

Grace pulled Kim off into a random direction as I turned to face Catherine.

"Are you insane! Kim's a professional MMA fighter she could've hurt you!" I scolded her.

"Please, the only thing you think about is Kim!" She yelled back at me.

"Catherine, please don't start whining like a five-year old at my sister's party. If you are then just pretend we don't know each other." She huffed and stomped away. I rolled my eyes, like I said before she gets on my last nerves way to easily.

"Hello everybody, may I please have your attention?" Milton asked as he made his way onto the stage.

"Okay, well I know that you guys are all having fun, so I just want to make this quick. Julie will you come up here please." He asked. I'm confused. I pushed through the crowd and finally ended up at the front. Only to see that I ended up next to Kim and her freaking boyfriend! Julie made her way onto the stage.

"Julie, I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, but I can't help that I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Julie... Will you marry me?" He asked. The crowd awed and I could swear I heard Kim squeal.

"YES!" She yelled and jumped into his arms.

"That's so cute!" I heard Grace say. Wait, she's here? I thought she was backstage.

"I know right! God dammit Eddie, why can't you be that romantic!" Kelsey scolded Eddie, but two seconds later they both ended up laughing hysterically. That's when Kim rushed onto the stage.

"Aw, that's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. Okay, now that we're done with all the mushy crap." She says and pauses to shiver making the crowd laugh.

"I'd like to introduce the opening act for the band Maroon 5. Please welcome to the stage Kelsey and Eddie!" She exclaimed before running off.

"Well, it looks like Eddie and I are singing a duet. By the way, I'm only doing this because Grace threatened to suffocate me if I didn't" Kelsey said once she got on stage; the crowd let out a chuckle but she shook her head making them stop.

"I wasn't joking. Anyways, Eddie and I dedicate this song to our newlyweds, our soon-to-be-married friends, and to two lovebirds out there who should be together." After she said the last part she glared at Kim who looked at her wide-eyed. Is she talking about her and Ricardo or Kim and I?

Eddie: Italic

Kelsey: Bold

Together: Underlined

_I see the world for you and me_

_I hear a perfect harmony_

_Where you are is where I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be..._

**Forever, could never be enough**  
**Together, it's all I need for us**  
**When the rain is pouring down**  
**And there's no else around**  
**I'll be your shelter now**

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
**I'll be the one**  
**Who's meant to love you now...**  
_And always till our days are through_

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah..._

**There's a match for every heart**  
**There's a light for every dark**  
**With you I found my counter part**  
**My counter part**

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_  
_Ohh_

And I'll be the one   
You can run to   
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

**You know I do**  
_You know I do_  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_

**Forever, could never be enough**  
**Together, it's all I need for us**  
**When the rain is pouring down**  
**And there's no else around**  
**I'll be your shelter now**

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_  
(You know I do)

Kelsey and Eddie ended their song and kissed each other. Wait, KELSEY CAN SING!? I swear, I better be drunk cuz I straight up don't want to remember this night. I'm going to sleep! Hopefully Catherine doesn't notice. I scanned the room to see that she was grinding up against Brandon whom pushed her away. Then her eyes widened and she walked away. I guess he told her the he's gay. Dammit, she's probably going to look for me now!

* * *

_**Hope you loved it! I'm sorry if it's to long, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. This story is just about finished people! And btw whoever can guess that song right gets a shoutout!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack's POV**

"Jack wake the fuck up!" Catherine exclaimed bouncing on my bed. How did she even get in here!?

"Catherine, how in the world did you get in here!?" I exclaimed rising out of bed. She shrugged.

" I used my bobby pin." She answered casually.

"Anyways, where's Grace. I gotta bond with my future sister-in-law." She exclaimed excited. I widened my eyes.

"Catherine, we aren't going to get married." I said quickly. She glared at me before storming out of Grace's apartment. I've been staying here for a week until my job sends me my paycheck so that I can pay for a plane ticket back. Catherine, however, decided that staying in an apartment is disgusting and rented a hotel room in New Jersey. As I drifted off back to sleep I heard the doorbell ring.

"Catherine, what on earth do you- oh hey Kim." I greeted awkwardly. We haven't talked since Grace's party.

"Hi, uh is Grace here. I really need to talk to her." She asked a bit worried.

"She's out with Jerry, but you can talk to me if you want." I offered.

"No, I just need to talk to Grace. Anyways, I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." She answered. Then she turned on her heel before I could say anything else.

**-LineBreak-**

While I was making breakfast, I started hearing voices from outside. I opened the door and peaked my head out a little bit, only to see Kim, Grace, Ricardo, and a pretty brunette with fairly tan skin and Charley Brown cheeks.

"Look I'm really sorry if I got in the way of your relationship with Ricardo." Kim said while linking arms with Grace.

"It's okay. Ricardo told me that you were being pressured. You were just trying to protect your career." The brunette answered. Wait, I thought Kim was dating Ricardo.

"Thanks Becky. I can't believe Ricardo hid your relationship from me. You guys are the cutest couple." Kim said. I KNEW IT! I knew Kim wouldn't date her trainer.

"I was just trying to protect your career." Ricardo said putting his hands up in self-defense.

"Whatever, well I can assure you Ricardo is like an older brother to me. He comes to my house just to torment me. Besides, I'd rather eat my feet than date him." Kim added.

"Well thank you Kimberly. You have no idea how loved that makes me feel." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Ric. It's about time someone told you the truth about your looks." She said in an innocent tone. Grace and the brunette girl, who's name is apparently Becky, started chuckling.

"Alright you won this one Crawford." Ricardo admitted and Kim chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to know you aren't in love with my boyfriend." Becky said beaming at Ricardo who pulled her closer.

"Ew no!" Kim exclaimed.

"So is this your domestic partner?" Becky asked. Grace and Kim looked at each other.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time.

"I'm married and Kim is terrible with relationships." Grace pointed out.

"I'm not terrible with relationships!" Kim exclaimed offended.

"Then why are you still single?" Grace asked while smirking.

"Well- cuz- uh- I hate you!" Kim stuttered.

"Yes, but you LOVE-" Grace stopped when Kim clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Finish that sentence and I will remove your tongue and put it where your brain is supposed to be." Kim threatened.

"Fine then I'll finish it. You're in love with JACK!" Ricardo exclaimed.

"That's it!" Kim exclaimed throwing her jacket to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Ricardo exclaimed while sprinting for the elevator.

"Dammit!" Kim exclaimed banging her fist on the elevator door one time.

"He may have gotten away this time." She said making her way back to the girls.

"Alright well I'm going downstairs before he gets lost on the way to my apartment. Nice meeting you Kim." Becky said before walking to the elevator.

"I'm going to the supermarket!" Grace exclaimed. Kim just stood there before shrugging and following Grace the elevator. I'm not sure of what just happened, but all I know is that I have to call Catherine now.

**-LineBreak-**

I pulled out Grace's phone and texted Kim. If there's any way Kim would actually agree to see me in private, it's if she doesn't know it's me she is going to see.

_Grace (Jack): Kim I need your advice. Can you come over?_

_Kim: What happened? Grace, please don't tell me you told the cashier you were going to rape him again!_

_Grace (Jack): Lmao! I'm done! And no! Just come over will you!?_

_Kim: Aii then. I'll be there in like twenty minutes._

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

"Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Bind your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't fr- WOAH!" I stopped when someone pulled me into a dark room.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Kim relax it's me!" A familiar voice exclaimed before turning on the lights.

"What's wrong with you!? Are you insane?" I screamed.

"Yes Kim, I'm insane! Why did you lie to me?" He asked hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered.

"Kim, I know you aren't really dating Ricardo." He said. I widened my eyes.

"You spied on me!" I yelled.

"Will you be quiet someone could hear us!" He scolded.

"I can't believe you- is this the building janitor's supply closet?" I asked confused.

"Yea I think so." Jack answered me, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You know what I'm outta here!" I exclaimed reaching for the door handle. Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Kim, no one is leaving this room until we talk about what happened." He said. I looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"There's nothing to talk about! Jesus, Jack why can't you understand that what we have is all in the past! The only thing we have in common is Grace who is my best friend and your younger sister! That's it! So if you'll excuse me I'm going to- mmph." I was cut of when Jack slammed his lips onto mine. I don't know why, but I kissed back. **(A/N: It gets a bit intense here, but don't worry. I don't write pornography. I only do intense make-out sessions.) **He bit my bottom lip gently making me gasp. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. Then he started kissing me hungrily. I widened my eyes noticing that Jack has a girlfriend. I tried pulling away, but he quickly grabbed my waist and held me there while still keeping our lips connected. We fell to the floor with a large THUD and he flipped us so that he was on top. We started fighting for the top position until he got tired and let me take control. I disconnected our lips and started trailing kisses down his neck. He let out a moan and I smirked at his reaction.

"Kim don't-" Jack started to say, but cut himself off by letting out another moan. I trailed butterfly kisses down his neck and started nibbling on his ear. He flipped us while re-connecting our lips. Then slid down and sucked on my collarbone. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't moan, but he pushed down on it and it escaped my lips. I flipped us over so that I was on top again and he sat up a bit, not letting me take control. Somehow, I ended up on his lap. I tugged on his shirt as if saying 'off' and he slid it off. He continued to kiss me as I massaging his abs. Oh and if you think running out of air was going to be a problem... it wasn't. Instead of long slow kisses we picked up the speed, giving each other open-mouth pecks. That's when I noticed... SOMEONE CAN BE WATCHING US!

**Jack's POV**

Kim opened her eyes and pushed me off and got off of my lap.

"What the fuck Jack!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently/confused.

"You just made-out with me!" She yelled.

"It's not like I did it alone! You kissed back!" I pointed out.

"Well uh... You know what I'm leaving!" She said exiting the room. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before noticing I should go after her. I stepped out of the supply room only to see that she was long gone. I stepped into the elevator and rode to the lobby. Only to see that she was just walking out. I tried catching up to her, but she was to far away so I just followed her. She stopped walking when she came to a gym.

**Kim's POV**

I took a deep breath before stepping into the gym.

"Alright Mikayla. You wanted me and now you have me. What do you want from me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do I want? What I want is revenge! You ruined my life and I want payback." She sneered, grilling me.

"Are you inferring that you want to fight me?" I asked taking a step closer.

"Oh sweetie, I'm making it clear that I want to fight you." She scoffed.

"No refs, just you, me and our fists?" I asked. She smirked before nodding. I took a deep breath, if I get discovered then I could lose my career. Now that I'm professional, this would be considered an illegal fight. Why? Because, without refs there are no rules and without rules... it means... to the death. I opened my mouth to say something when the gym started filling up with reporters and random people whom I don't know. I looked around wide-eyed.

"I can't believe this! Mikayla, I can't fight you in front of these reporters." I exclaimed.

"As much as I would love to have done this... I didn't smart ass. I know you wouldn't fight me in front of these reporters." I glared at her before stepping into the rink. Mikayla followed before closing the gate behind us. By now everyone was in their seats and people with their cameras had it focused on us.

"I'm not fighting her." I yelled making the crowd shut up.

"I'm not going to risk my career just so that someone as pathetic as Mikayla, can get what she wants." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to get over the past." I said turning to her before walking out of the rink. Everybody cheered and Ricardo came up to me, holding his fist for a fist-bump.

"Are you sure you want to walk away from me?" Mikayla asked sternly, her voice somehow over-powering the cheers. I stopped and turned around, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Kim don't play yourself. I know things, things that you might not want to get out. Look at you, you're pathetic! Yes, you may be an undefeated 23-year old MMA fighter, but you use that to hide the shit going wrong in your life. I mean, you can't even get the guy of your dreams... am I right? I despise you! You're nothing but a bitch who thinks high of herself. I bet you don't want to fight me because you're scared." She said. I looked at her before replying,

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yea." She answered while shrugging.

"Good. Let's fight." I said stepping into the rink. She smirked before saying,

"Perfect." She said and Ricardo followed me into the rink.

"Alright, remember that once I leave this rink there are no rules. This means that this can go both ways. Either your opponent stops after you tap-out or your opponent ends your life. Got it?" He said seriously to both of us. We both nodded.

"FIGHT!" He yelled before running off of the rink. I got into my stance as Mikayla did the same. We circled each other until someone yelled from the audience.

"Kick her ass Kim!" I glanced back to see that it was Brandon. The rest of the gang stood up cheering in agreement, but the one person I didn't see was Jack. Why is Rudy wearing a dress?

"Shut up!" Mikayla exclaimed before taking a wild swing at my face. Sadly, she got me straight in the jaw making me fall. She executed a low round-house kick and hit me in the head making my face slam onto the mat. The crowd started booing as Mikayla took my throat and made me sit up.

"I knew you were a failure." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, rage raced through my body. That was the exact same thing Skull Crusher, Catherine, and Bloody Gut said to me. I took her by the hair and slammed her back onto the mat. The crowd cheered, she cursed, and I got up. She executed a perfect right hook. I deflected it and kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and I took the opportunity to send a front snap kick to her face. She fell back with a bleeding nose. The crowd went wild and I walked up to her and grabbed her arm flipping her. She stumbled to get up, but got back up.

"Way to go Kim!" Rudy exclaimed getting up from his seat making me turn around. When I wasn't looking she sent a flying side-kick to my head knocking me down, yet again. Oh now I'm gonna kick her ass! I got back up and she immediately sent wild swings to my face. I dodged them all, but she just kept sending them. After five minutes, I started to get desperate, so I blocked her right swing and flipped her, giving a sound off.

"Hiya!" I said as I flipped her. Then widened my eyes realization.

"Kim what the hell was that?" Ricardo screamed from outside of the rink.

"Sorry, I guess I still have a bit of karate left in me." I yelled back before doing a cart-wheel followed by a back flip, escaping Mikayla's kick.

"Kim fix your stance!" Ricardo yelled at me. I looked down, I was in the stance I used to use for karate.

"Again sorry!" I yelled back before kicking Mikayla in the face.

"I'm going to kill you Crawford!" Mikayla yelled in rage. I took her by the dominate arm (her right arm) and threw her onto the mat. I then twisted it and pushed it downward. I could practically feel her shoulder shifting. She screamed in pain and started viciously tapping on the mat. I let her go and took her by the throat raising my fist to punch her.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me." She said. I shook my head before dropping my fist.

"Good job." I said honestly. Before walking away. The crowd went wild.

"We're not finished here Kimberly." Mikayla said stumbling to get up. I turned around to face her and was a bit taken back. She had a swollen cheek, a black eye, a busted lip, two missing teeth, and her jaw-line was obviously out of place.

"Mikayla give up already. You lost." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No... Kim, why don't you tell your adoring fans the truth about you." My smile faded as I dropped my arms to my sides.

"I don't-" I started to say when she cut me off.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. How's your RELATIONSHIP with Ricardo." She asked while smirking.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in disbelief. By now Ricardo was behind me and Becky was next to me.

"Don't avoid the question Kim. Tell them... tell your fans what a fake you are." She challenged.

"Kim don't listen to her she's-" I cut Ricardo off.

"No... she's right. Ricardo and I aren't dating.' I announced as the crowd gasped.

"We were never dating. Look, I'm sorry for lying but... I didn't have much of a choice. This career means so much to me and I was just doing it to protect my career. Every time I step into this rink, I feel at home. I may be a girl, but I love the feeling of knocking someone out." I stopped as the crowd chuckled.

**Jack's POV**

"So forgive me if I told a little white lie. Imagine if you were penalized for every mistake you ever made. Would that be fair?" Kim asked. Half of the audience shook their heads as the other half mumbled 'no'.

"All I ask is for you guys to give me second chance." She finished.

"WE LOVE YOU PARALYZER!" Jerry shouted, rising from his seat.

"YEA, WE LOVE YOU KIM!" Grace shouted standing up also. Then the rest of the gang stood up in agreement. Pretty soon, the whole audience was standing up screaming 'I love you Paralyzer!'

**Kim's POV**

I smiled at the sight in front of me. Ricardo ruffled my bangs and Becky squealed before hugging me.

"NO!" Mikayla screamed with anger and frustration in her voice. She ran towards me with her right fist up in the air. Ricardo put a protective arm in front of Becky as they both backed up. I guess my reflexes kicked in because as soon as she was close enough I grabbed her fist a did a move called The Stairs. Basically, I flipped up head-first in the air while still grabbing her fist (kinda like a 360). When I was over her head, I pulled her arm up helping me move my position so that I was feet first. When I landed, we both fell to the ground with my knees choking her. I was still grabbing her fist, so as I choked her I took her arm and pushed down on her clavicle. I could swear I heard it crack. She gave out a yelp in pain as I got off of her.

"I suggest you leave. Before Kim can do any further damage." Ricardo said gently pushing me aside. Mikayla tried standing up using the hand she tried to punch me with, but fell back down.

"My arm! Why can't I feel my arm!?" She asked desperate. Ricardo and I looked at each other while smirking.

"You've just been paralyzed." We said at the same time as the crowd started cheering. She started crying as the paramedics took her to the hospital.

**-LineBreak-**

"Alright Kim, let's get to work." Ricardo said. Everyone left a couple minutes ago and Ricardo just scolded me for my little karate moment on the rink.

"First let's work on your flexibility. I want you to do push-ups BUT while doing a hand stand." He challenged. I rolled my eyes.

"No problem." I answered cockily.

**Jack's POV**

I walked over to Ricardo whom was holding Kim's feet up straight while she did the push-ups. Since I walked up behind him, she didn't see my feet.

"Wow, you're doing a pretty good job Kimmy." I said as Ricardo snuck away.

"Thanks Jack... JACK!?" She exclaimed falling over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"You didn't think I'd miss your fight... did you?" I asked while smirking.

"You saw that?" She asked turning bright red.

"Yea, you're really talented Kim." I answered honestly.

"Jack, I'm sorry for lying to you. I should've told everyone the truth from the start." She said looking down.

"Kim why do you always refuse to make eye contact with me?" I asked curious. She shook her head before looking at me straight in the eyes. She grabbed my shirt and slammed her lips onto mine.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but I'm completely grossed out right now." Ricardo said walking back into the gym making us both pull away.

"Do you mind?" Kim asked irritated.

"Relax blondie, I just came back in to tell you that I'm going out to lunch with Becky." He said.

"How nice. Tell Becky I said hey. Oh wait." She said running to her duffel bag. She took out a plastic bag and threw it to Ricardo.

"What are these?" He asked confused.

"Birth control pills." Kim answered while smirking. Ricardo's nose scrunched up and he dropped them in disgust.

"Really Kim! You're still virgin! What would a virgin do with birth control pills?" He yelled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"First off, Grace gave them to me. She said just in case I ever feel horney. Second off, just because I'm a virgin, it doesn't mean Becky is." She answered. Ricardo glared at her.

"Alright, point two goes to Crawford." He answered as Kim threw hands up in victory.

"I will avenge myself!" He said.

"I'd love to see you try." She answered crossing her arms over her chest. He glared at her once more before walking out of the gym.

"Becky is Ricardo's girlfriend right?" I asked unsure.

"You should know that Jack. You know since it's apparently okay to spy on people and their conversations!" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever as long as you're here. You might as well help me train." She answered while putting her gloves on. I widened my eyes.

"Kim, I'm not fighting you!" I yelled.

"Don't be a baby. I have to train." She answered.

"Actually, I'd rather make-out." I replied while smirking. She blushed.

"I should hit you right upside the head for that comment." She scolded.

**-LineBreak-**

**Grace's POV**

"Kim was totally swawesome yo! The way she paralyzed Mikayla's arm!" Jerry said.

"No kidding! I would've sworn she broke Mikayla's shoulder!" Julie agreed. We are currently at my house watching a movie. Brandon and James are on the floor, Jerry and I are next to each other on the couch, Bethany and Rudy are snuggling with each other beside us... I'll tell Jerry to lend Rudy some condoms for later; Kelsey is sitting on Eddie's lap on the other couch and Julie and Milton are... what are they doing? Oh, ew! They're making-out! Sheesh, wasn't Milton afraid of herpes or something!?

"Oh God! Milton, Julie, I don't want to see you two play tongue toss for the rest of the movie! Geez, aren't you two supposed to be the saint couple?" I yelled in disgust making them pull away.

"Grace you shouldn't be talking. I could hear your sex noises all the way on the second floor! How in the hell can you even do it that hard!" Julie yelled back. Jerry's eyes went wide and I glared at her.

"I'll get you for that one red!" I said before sticking out the middle finger at her.

"Whatever smart ass. Anyways, where's Jack, Catherine, Ricardo and Kim?" Julie asked a bit curious.

"I don't know." I answered while shrugging.

"Grace why did you even invite them? I mean, I love them but Jack and Kim refuse to speak to each other and Kim probably hates Catherine." Kelsey said.

"Guys, they're still my friends and besides even if Jack and Kim don't talk it'll still be fun." I answered.

"Wait, why would Kim hate Catherine?" Eddie asked.

"Because she's in love with Jack and is probably jealous of Catherine." Milton piped in. Jerry opened his mouth to say something when someone rang the doorbell. Before I could get it, Jack, Kim, and Ricardo let themselves in.

"I think I deserve some hugs for the way I kicked ass today." Kim said.

"KIM!" All the guys yelled in excitement before crushing her in hugs.

"Can't... Breathe." She said turning red and they all let her go.

"OMG! It's THE Paralyzer! I can't believe this is happening! I'm your biggest fan!" I said acting like a crazed fan making Jack and Ricardo chuckle. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

" Kim, you should stop wearing sports bras. They're gonna make your boobs flat in a couple years." Kelsey piped in randomly.

"Oh really? Your try kicking ass with two balls taped to your chest!" Kim retorted making Jerry look at her weirdly, Jack turn pale, Eddie scratch the back of his head, Milton's eyes go wide, and the rest of us girls just laughed at the guys reaction.

"What's the matter Jack? Are you pale because you're imagining what Kim would look like without a bra on?" Kelsey asked smirking.

"Says the one who wishes she could give her boyfriend a lap dance." Kim retorted.

"You shouldn't be talking, a little someone told me you and Jack forgot to use condoms." Kelsey countered.

"At least I know who the baby daddy is. I saw you on the Maury Show just to figure it out for the first child." Kim retorted while smirking.

"Alright I got nothing. You won this one." Kelsey gave in.

"Don't I win them all?" Kim asked cockily flipping her hair making us all roll our eyes.

"Anyways, Jack where's Catherine?" Jerry asked. I saw Kim automatically get uncomfortable.

"How would I know?" Jack asked while shrugging.

"Aren't you-" I cut Jerry off by hitting him in the back of the head.

"Well, sit down will you?" I offered as they all took a seat beside Rudy and Bethany who were now kissing. Ricardo sat next to me and Kim sat... ON JACK'S LAP?

"EEEEEEKKK!" Julie squealed making Kim jump.

"What!?" She yelled.

"You're-you're-you're... You and Jack are?" Julie asked completely flustered. I walked over to her.

"Breathe Julie, breathe! In, out, in, out." I said trying to calm her down.

"Wait so, Kim. Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked expectantly. Kelsey shifted herself to face Kim and Julie bit her lip. Kim nodded her head and Julie, Kelsey and I started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Guys relax!" Kim scolded making us all settle down. Then Becky just walked into my apartment and sat on Ricardo's lap.

"Don't mind her. She just took a pill and she's a bit doozy." Kim said looking over to her sympathetically.

"We'll talk in the room." Kim said pulling Julie's hand to my bedroom.

**Jack's POV**

The girls all walked in to the room and for a moment we all heard peaceful silence. Two seconds later we heard girly screams and laughs. Then they all walked out like nothing had happened.

"I'm not even going to ask." Eddie said. The girls all took their original seats as we continued to watch White Chicks.

**-LineBreak-**

We just ordered some pizza and let me just say... I've never seen Grace eat this much in my entire life. AND I USED TO LIVE WITH HER! Not even when it was her... time of the month.

"Grace, are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked as Grace finished her sixth slice of pizza.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Grace asked.

"Well, you cried during White Chicks when Marcus revealed to LeTrell that he was really a man; and you just ate six slices of pizza. That's weird considering you couldn't even finish two." Kim said. Grace opened her mouth the say something, but then closed it.

"I don't feel so hot." She said clutching her stomach.

"Maybe it was all of those pizza slices you ate." Julie suggested while shrugging.

"Girls, code green." Grace said. Kim looked at her weirdly before widening her eyes.

"Let's go girls!" She exclaimed as they all (even Becky) jumped up and took Grace to the bathroom.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

Becky and I are now holding Grace's hair back as she's throwing up into the toilet. Kelsey is randomly spraying Febreeze everywhere as Julie is wiping Grace's mouth.

"Grace are you okay?" I asked as she got back up.

"Yea I'm fine." She answered.

"Grace you need a mint!" Becky exclaimed.

"Don't worry I can take care of that!" Kelsey said excited before spraying some Febreeze into Grace's face. Luckily, she didn't get any in her eye.

"Do that again, and I'll stick that bottle up your vagina." Grace threatened.

"It won't be the only thing going up her vagina." I mumbled causing Kelsey to glare at me.

**-Meanwhile-**

**Jack's POV**

"That was kind of weird of Grace don't you think?" Eddie asked.

"Yea it's almost as if-" I stopped. It can't be.

"You mean?" Ricardo asked thinking the same thing I was.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Grace is pregnant!" Milton yelled. Jerry's face went pale and then he fainted. Grace and the girls came rushing into the room

"You figured it out... didn't you?" Grace asked. We all nodded and the girls face-palmed. Well, except for Kim, she's just biting her nails.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

"Holy crap Grace you're pregnant!" Kim exclaimed in realization.

"If you weren't my best friend I would pimp slap you." Grace said making Kim roll her eyes... WAIT MY LITTLE SISTER'S PREGNANT!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Well, I'm basically here to tell you that I will not finish writing this story. Why? Because I, myself am getting bored of the story. So instead (to not leave you hanging), I will just write what was supposed to happen in the last three chapters in list form.**

1) Julie and Milton get married and right after they are married, Jack proposes to Kim.

2) Just as Kim says the word 'yes' Grace screams letting everyone know the she is going into labor.

3) Everyone goes on to the after party as the gang rushes to the hospital.

4) Grace gave birth to a baby boy, which the guys in the gang named Julian Martinez (because that's the name of Jerry's grandfather).

5) After Grace gives birth, Eddie proposes to Kelsey and of course she says yes.

6) Kim and Kelsey ended up having a double-wedding and they paid for each others honeymoon.

7) Kim returned two months before Kelsey and they both came back... PREGNANT!

8) When Kim hits 5 months and Kelsey hits 3, James and Brandon get married (obviously not by the church).

9) When Kelsey hits 5 months and Kim hits 7, Grace announces that she is once again 3 months pregnant.

10) When Kelsey hits 7 months, and Grace hits 5 months, Kim finally goes into labor.

11) She gives birth to twins; one boy and one girl. The guys in the gang named the baby boy Daniel Brewer-Crawford (after Jack's dad whom died in the war). The girls in the gang named the baby girl Kick Brewer-Crawford.

12) When Grace hits 7 months, Kelsey goes into labor.

13) She gives birth to a baby girl whom the girls in the gang named Marie-Elizabeth Jones.

14) When Grace fell 6 months pregnant, Julie announced that she also was pregnant.

15) When Julie hits 4 months, Grace goes into labor.

16) This time she gives birth to a baby girl whom the girls in the gang name Lively Cordial Martinez (because Grace was extra out-going during this pregnancy).

17) 1 month after Grace gives birth, Catherine comes back to New York. However, this time she brings along Jack's old roommate who also happenes to be her boyfriend.

18) After Catherine left, Julie was practically giving birth.

19) Julie gave birth to triplets, two boys and one girl.

20) The girls in the gang name the baby girl Royal Krupnick. The guys named the first baby boy Genuine Krupnick and the second Jilton Krupnick.

21) After Catherine hears of the triplets birth, she returns to New York and meets Ricardo and Beth.

22) Ricardo and Frank propose to their girlfriends at the same time and they end up having a double-wedding.

23) After they come back from their honeymoons, Kim decides that being an MMA fighter won't set the best example for her children and decides to retire.

24) However, as a retirement match she steps back into the rink with guess who?

25) SKULL CRUSHER!

26) Kim wins the match using the exact same move she used the first time she versed him... her last match :(

27) After about a month, everyone in the gang plus Catherine, Frank, Ricardo, and Beth move back to Seaford to find that Rudy also has a little girl named Knowledge Gillespi.

28) Kim and Ricardo open a gym for MMA fighters and become trainers and owners.

29) Milton becomes a famous biologist/scientist and Julie becomes a lawyer.

30) Catherine and Frank become principal and assistant principal of Seaford High.

31) Jerry, of course, opens a big dance studio where Cricus Burger used to be and becomes a famous choreographer.

32) Grace actually takes advantage of her background with gymnastics and karate and becomes a stunt double.

33) Beth and Mrs. Gillespi start teaching at Seaford High where all of the kids will attend middle and high school.

34) Brandon continues his work as a psychologist as James becomes a Neurologist ( a doctor that treats your brain cells/ brain).

35) Rudy, of course, continues his work as a sensei and with the help of the gang opens a chain of 10 dojos across the U.S.A.

36) After that the rest is history! They all had their bumps in the road, but one thing they've all learned is they are all like planets. No matter what, they will always be pulled together. And their 'gravity' is love. Love kept them all together ! ^^^^^^^^^^^

**:'( :') :* GOODBYE! I have no idea why, but I'm actually tearing up! Well, I guess this is a better time than never to tell you all that I'm not going to write Kickin' It Fanfictions after this season ends. The shows has disappointed me :( . But on the bright side, I'm going to write about whole bunch of other shows starting with The Fosters so check out my new story called Bad Ass! Please! No? Kay... it was worth a shot right? Well... BYE, ADIOS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LOVELIES! HUGS AND KISSES! LOVE YOU ALL... TO THE MOON AND BACK :P :* LOTS OF LOVE FROM**

_**~Dramaqueen478**_


End file.
